


I krig og kjærleik

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 2.verdskrig, Alternate Universe, Dei kvite bussane, Den store kjærleiken, Fluff og smut, Fyrste gong, Hemmelegheitar, Krigsbeskrivelsar, M/M, Nynorsk, Vanskelege kjensler
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Det er 1943 og 2.verdskrig rase øve Europa. I Skottland samlas nordmenn så vil kjempa for dei allierte. To av dei er 26 år gamle Isak Valtersen og 28 år gamle Even Bech Nesheim. Doktoren og jagarpiloten. Sanitetsbefala og kapteinen.Båe med kvar sin djupe hemmelegheit, ein hemmelegheit så vert umogleg å skjula når blått møte grønt.





	1. Sanitetsbefal Valtersen

Det er regn i lufta.

Har vore det i fleire dagar. Vinden er sur og kald, og skjer gjennom Isak. Gjennom marg og bein. Han skulle tatt på seg meir klede, men hadde jogga frå lunsjen utan å tenka seg om.

Hadde jogga vekk frå latteren og alle kommentarane om dei skotske damene. Det var, stort sett, det samtala dreia seg om kvart måltid. Alle dei flotte damene så gutta ville dansa med på laurdagsdansen.

Alternativt laga dei veddemål om når dei skulle ut på tokt eller delta i slag.

Det pleidde å gå bra. Stort sett, åt Isak maten sin medan han nikka og smila. For det var jo det så var forventa. Det så var meininga at han skulle gjera. Smila og flira saman med gutta. Det var det han hadde gjort sidan han var 13 år gamal.

Hjarta og sjela hans vart ørlite mindre for kvar gong. For kvart smil og latter om ting så ikkje interesserte han. Han ville ikkje snakka om barmfagre damer med raudt hår ned til livet.

Isak ville snakka om breidde skuldrer, brystkassar og mørke stemmar. Hese stemmar så sende sommarfuglar på tur i magen.

Men det kunne han jo ikkje.

 

For rundt fjortende gong den dagen slapp han ut eit djupt sukk, medan han kikka på himmelen. Såg på fuglane så flaug av garde, såg på dei mørke skyene. Let dei traute augo gli øve elva Nith, fekk auga på nokre fiskerar og vinka. Det var visst det alle gjorde her i Dumfries, så då gjorde han og det.

Han hadde vore her i ein månad no. Her i Dumfries, Skottland. Saman med fleire hundre andre nordmenn. Dei trena på å delta i krig, han skulle lappa dei saman og sørgja for at dei var fysisk klare for kamphandling.

Ironien i det heile fekk han ofte til å humra litt. Det var verkeleg ikkje så mykje anna å gjer. Han hadde utdanna seg til å redda liv, no skulle han skriva unna på at 19 år gamle gutar var klar til å dra ut i krigen.

Men sånn var det blitt. 2.verdskrig og invasjon av Noreg hadde endra alt og alle. Han hadde vore i innspurten av utdanninga si i april 1940, og vorten heilt ferdig i maidagane då ingenting var heilt så det skulle.

Fram til sumaren 1943 hadde han jobba på Ullevål, ein jobb han trivds med. Lærte nye ting kvar einaste dag og var glad for at han hadde valt legeyrkje.

På fritida hjelpte han Heimefronten. Plastra, spjelka og gav gode råd. Gjekk på tur ut i marka med medisin til motstandsmenn så låg i skjul.

Det var enkelt tykte han. Han kom aldri til å verta ein krigar, ein så skaut andre. Det var ikkje Isak. Men han kunne bruka yrkje sitt til å hjelpa, til å gjera det han kunne for å kjempa for eit fritt Noreg.

Alt gjekk fint heilt til den varme julidagen i 1943, då Jonas hadde kome til han på jobb. Vore raud i andletet og dratt Isak med inn på eit kontor. Hadde pusta og pesa med heile seg, før han hadde fått fram at Isak burde dra frå byen.

Jonas var med i Kompani Linge, og dei hadde plukka opp ei hemeleg radiosending som omhandla legar i Oslo så var mistenkt for å hjelpa Heimefronten. Isaks namn stod på lista.

Dei neste timane hadde gått så fort at Isak fortsatt lurte litt på kva så hadde skjedd. Han hadde sagt frå til overlege Thorsen at han hadde fått magesjau og gått heim. Med Jonas hakk i hel. Hadde pakka saman klede og legekofferten, før han var ute av døra før nokon kunne sei Dr. Valtersen.

Jonas hadde tatt han med til ei hytte i marka, der dei hadde vore nokre dagar, før Jonas førte han øve til Sverige. Vart med han nokre dagar, før Isak kom med på eit fly så skulle til London.

Deretter hadde ferda gått innom Kompani Linges kontor i London, der han hadde gitt ein rapport øve kva han hadde gjort dei siste åra. Hadde vorten bedt om å melda seg til teneste i den Norske brigaden i Skottland så sanitetsbefal, og hadde sagt ja med ein gong.

 

Så var han her då. Skottland. Der været var mildt og vått, folka gjestfrie og dagane lange. Der tankane likevel fekk spelerom. Tid til å tenka. Akkurat det han behøvde.

Han rusla tilbake til leiren. Tilbake til latteren og alle historiene. Ynskte for rundt åttehundrende gong at han kunne fortelja om seg sjølv. Fortelja dei rundt seg kva og kven han eigentleg ville ha.

Det var berre Jonas så visste. Han visste alt.

 

Tilbake i leiren, helsa han på ein gjeng med soldatar så var ute å jogga, før han gjekk inn i sjukestova. Det var eigentleg eit ganske stort kontor med fleire undersøkingsbenkar og masse skap.

Det hadde vore eit sabla rot då Isak kom til Dumfries. Det gjekk ein del rykte om at forgjengaren hans, Dr. Karlsen, hadde vore laus med både legespriten og dei sterke tablettane. Skulle Isak døma ut i frå lettesen sjå soldatane då han kom, var det nok noko i dei rykta.

Så han hadde rydda, vaska og sprita. Kasta fleire esker med tomme Whiskyflasker av edel skotsk sort, utan å nemna det for nokon. Hadde tenkt at det var det beste.

Deretter hadde han fått orden i hyllene, fått lagt alt utstyret der det skulle vera og fått tak i eit låsbart skap til dei sterke medisinane. Han var den einaste med nøkkelen til skapet. Også for det beste i hans augo.

Han satt seg ned i stolen og kikka på bunka framføre seg. Den hadde blitt litt mindre den siste veka, men den kjendes fortsatt ut så eit fjell han måtte klatra opp på. Dr. Karlsens notat var eit samansurium av alt mogleg, og han hadde brukt den siste veka på å føra dei inn i nye mapper. Ei for kvar soldat.

Isak skulle akkurat til å byrja med Mats Larsen, då han høyrde jubel og rop utanfor. Lurte på om det var boksekamp igjen, og kven han måtte sy denne gongen.

Humra for seg sjølv før han reiste seg opp for å kikka ut vindauga. Der var det ingen boksekamp, men eit jagarfly så nettopp var landa. Det var omringa av ein heil haug med jublande soldatar.

Dei jubla alle det sama.

«The daredevil, the daredevil er her»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eg har gleda meg til å posta denne historia, gleda meg til å dela Even og Isak i Skottland med dokke 😊😊
> 
> Eg kan allereie no røpa såpass at kjernen i historia vil vera det menneskelege og kjenslene, med svært lite fokus på for eksempel dei tekniske aspekta ved eit jagarfly 😊😉
> 
> Dog vil nokre aspekt ved historia vera basert på verkelegde stadar og hendingar 😊 Til dømes var det ein del nordmenn så flaug jagarfly for the Royal Air Force Fighter Command, og den Norske brigaden var for det meiste forlagt i Dumfries, Skottland.


	2. Kaptein Bech Nesheim

Det er regn i lufta.

Even er villig til å vedda ganske mykje på at det kjem ei regnskur i løpet av dei neste timane. Er glad for at han har landa før det skjer. Han har flydd mange gonger i regn, det er ikkje det, men tungt regn gjer no ein gong flyginga litt meir utfordrande.

Han opna glaset øve seg og vart møtt med jubel. Reiste seg opp og smilte til soldatane så ropa kallenamnet hans. Det var ikkje så mykje anna å gjera. Det var jo det så var forventa av han. Den kule og distanserte jagarflygaren.

Han putta på ei maska kvar dag, den maska det hadde tatt nokon år og perfeksjonera. Den hadde vorten ein del av han, av heile hans vesen.

Even visste at dei snakka om han. Ryktet hans gjekk alltid minst to steg framføre han. Han så tok alle dei farlege oppdraga, flaug der ingen andre ville flyga. Tok kalkulerte sjansar og laga eit show medan han gjorde det.

Men det var ingen så verkeleg kjente han. Ingen så visste noko om han, kva han eigentleg ville. Ikkje at han lot nokon verta kjent med han heller. Dei kjente berre den maska han viste dei.

Det var akkurat sånn han ville ha det.

Han vart møt av fleire rop i det han kleiv ut av flyet. Det var ein De Havilland DH 98 Mosquito, det beste flyet han nokon gong hadde flydd. Ein av fordelane med å fly for Royal Air Force, dei hadde verkeleg nokon av dei beste flya i verda.

Fleire av soldatane gav han klapp på skuldra og spurte korleis turen hadde vore. Han smilte og svarte villig i veg. Heldt maska medan dei gjekk bortøve graset. Fekk nokre handtrykk og smilte litt meir.

Det var jo det som var forventa av han.

Peika mot brakka med dusjen og ropte snakkas til dei rundt han. Det verka så dei var nøgde med svara hans og tok hintet. For av garde medan dei ropa om ein boksekamp.

Even for mot dusjen og gjekk forbi legebrakka på vegen. Kikka inn i forbifarta og fekk eit glimt av nokre ljose krøller. Lurte på om det var komen ein ny lege sidan sist. Hopa eigentleg det, Dr. Karlsen var jo heilt ubrukeleg.

Han hadde sydd ei flenge på Evens arm for nokre månadar sidan, og det var så stygg sying at Even fortsatt fekk frysningar av å tenka på det. Legen hadde garantert vore høg, anten på sprit eller tablettar, og arret var skikkeleg stygt.

Det skulle ikkje så mykje til for å vera betre enn godaste Dr. Karlsen, humra han litt for seg sjølv der han stod i dusjen. Lot vatnet vaska av seg sveiten og skiten frå flyet. Vart ståande lenge, slapp maska og sukka litt for seg sjølv.

Han hadde eit hop om at han ein dag ville møta nokon så han kunne sleppe maska sjå. Vera seg sjølv med, slappa av og le. Snakka om alle draumane sine med, nokon så berre var hans.

Det var jo lov å hopa.

Men han visste så godt at det ikkje var mogleg, ikkje når han ville ha det han ville ha. Når det han tenkte på var breidde skuldrer og mørke stemmar, medan alle rundt han snakka om damene dei skulle invitera med på dans.

Det kosta litt ekstra å halda på maska i dei stundene. Når alt han hadde lyst til var å fortelja nokon om seg sjølv. Snakka om kva han drøymde om og lengta etter.

Men det kunne han jo ikkje.

Han sukka djupt for seg sjølv medan han tørka seg. Fekk eit glimt av andletet sitt i spegelen. Han såg trøyt ut, hadde triste augo. Han prøvde å rista det av seg, men kjende seg sliten. Kjende seg litt lei. Lei av å oppretthalda den kule maska.

Burde jo vera vandt med det for så vidt. Hadde putta på den maska kvar dag sidan han var 13 år. Frå den kvelden han hadde vore på kino med gutta og sett _The son of the Sheik_.

Alt dei hadde snakka om var den fagre Vilma Bànky, medan han ikkje klarte å slutta å tenka på Rudolph Valentino. Det sjarmerande, flørtete og mørke blikket hans hadde heimsøkt Even i vekevis etterpå. Gjort at han vakna sveit og varm midt på natta.

Men det kunne han jo ikkje snakka med nokon om.

Så han la dei tankane vekk, skubba dei langt inn i eit hemmeleg rom. Gjekk på skulen, lo med gutta og flørta litt med jentene. Men slapp aldri nokon inn, sa aldri ja til invitasjonane han fekk.

Verva seg då han var 18, og vart ein jagarflygar. Flaug og let tankane om harde brystkassar verta attende der oppe i skyene. Tok dei aldri med ned på bakken.

Flaug og flaug, skapa seg eit rykte, eit namn. Då Noreg vart invadert gjekk det ikkje mange dagar før tilbodet kom. Tilbodet om å fly dei beste jagarflya for RAF Fighter Command. Det var lett å takka ja.

Så det var det han hadde gjort dei siste åra. Even var god, han visste det. Visste at mange såg opp til han og prøvde å kopiera flygeteknikkane hans. Det var ingen så fekk det til.

 

Litt seinare satt han i messa og åt middag. Fylgde sånn halvegs med og lo der han tenkte det var passande.

Det var snakk om ein dans til helga, inne i Dumfries. Fleire hadde allereie skaffa seg nokon å gå med, og snakka ivrig om dei flotte skotske damene.

Even lot tankane fara medan blikket sveipa øve rommet. Han visste ikkje heilt kva han såg etter, men trengte å kopla litt ut frå damepraten. Han såg at det var nokon nye andlet sidan sist, nokre gutar så ikkje såg ein dag øve 18 ut.

Augo glei øve bordet heilt inntil veggen, der det kun satt ein person. Ein person i legefrakk så åt heilt aleine.

Det var som å få eit knyteslag i magen.

Ljose krøller og eit alvorleg blikk. Nydeleg andlet og fine hender.

Plutseleg såg personen rett på han. Rett i augo hans, rett i sjela kjendest det ut som.

Even trakk pusta djupt idet blikket møtte hans. Det gleid ein svak raudfarge øve kinna til legen.

Det var noko av det finaste han nokon gong hadde sett.

Herregud.

 


	3. Undersøking

Det var som om blikket brand i Isaks. Heile han hadde lyst å kikka vekk, i taket, kvar som helst. Samtidig var det ikkje noko anna stad han heller ville kikka.

Han kjende at kinna var raude, kjende at blikket gjorde noko med magen hans. Satt i gong eit eller anna der inne, noko fint så skremde han litt og. Det var som om blikket skar rett gjennom alt han skjulte, og såg rett i sjela hans.

Det slapp han ikkje heller. Kikka på han, stirra var vel eit betre ord. Let blikket fara øve andletet hans, let augo stryka øve han. Øve augo, øve nasen, før dei vert kvilande på munnen hans.

Isak kjenne seg sett for fyrste gong i sitt liv.

Det går nokre minutt, eller kanskje det berre er sekund. Isak veit ikkje heilt, kjenne at tida har forsvunne litt.

Mannen seie noko til dei rundt seg før han reise seg opp. Tar nokre steg mot bordet hans, og Isak veit ikkje heilt kvar han skal gjera av seg. Kjenne at magen gjer nokre hopp, kjenne at kinna vert raudare.

Kjenne på alt mogleg.

Plutseleg kjem det ein soldat springande og rope på Dr. Valtersen. Rope at han må komma. Isak kjenne plutseleg alles blikk på seg, forstår ikkje heilt kvifor. Han kikke på soldaten, riste litt på hovudet. Som for å vakna frå noko han ikkje er sikker på kva er.

Dr. Valtersen, ja. Det er han det.

Han reise seg brått og går etter soldaten med raske steg. Kjenne blikket i nakka, kjenne blikket øve alt.

 

Nokre timar seinare sitt han med skrivebordet og jobbe seg gjennom bunka med soldatmapper. Føre namn, nummer og deira medisinske historia inn med sirlige bokstavar. I motsetnad til kva dei fleste trur og tenke om legars handskrift har han ei fin ei.

Han skriv medan han tenke på den unge guten og storesystera hans så nettopp hadde vore på kontoret hans. Dei så soldaten hadde henta han for.

Hadde sjølvsagt trudd at det var ein soldat så behøvde hjelp, trudd at det handla om kutt frå ein boksekamp. Det var jo, stort sett, det mykje av arbeidet hans gjekk med til.

Overraskinga hadde vore stor då det ikkje satt ein soldat på benken, men ein liten gut. Ein tynn gut med ei blødande flenge i panna. Ei jente hadde stått på sida av han, ei tynn jente med nervøst blikk. Ho haldt handa til guten så gret stille.

Han hadde smilt lett til dei, prøvd å finna fram sitt mest rolege og snille blikk. Alt medan hjarta verka litt for dei, og medkjensla strøyma gjennom han. Saman med litt sinne.

Dei var born frå Dumfries, såpass forstod han. Hadde hatt nokre av dei innom den korte tida han hadde vore der. Tynne born med ulike skadar. Dei hadde nekta å sei korleis skadane hadde oppstått, men ein trengte ikkje å vera rakettforskar for å forstå det.

Så han snakka med roleg stemme, forklarte kva han skulle gjera. Sydde og bandasjerte, medan han strauk guten lett øve hovudet. Smilte til systera, så såg redd ut. Såg ut så ho berte mykje ansvar på dei spede skuldra sine.

Ho slapp ikkje brorens hand ein einaste gong medan dei var der, men sa ikkje noko. Det var vel heller ikkje så mykje å sei konkluderte Isak med.

Då han var ferdig hadde han gitt dei noko frukt og ein sjokolade, og ljosa i augo deira kom til å vera med Isak for resten av livet. Han hadde sagt at dei måtte berre komma igjen, om dei ville ha meir frukt eller trengte hjelp.

Hadde fått nokre spede smil og låge takk, før dei hadde gått.

Isak visste at det var utanfor hans instruks og sy såra til borna frå Dumfries, men han brydde seg lite om det. Om oberst Olsen hadde problem med det, fekk han ta det når det kom.

Han var, tross alt, ein lege. Jobben hans var å hjelpa dei han kunne, det gjaldt også innbyggarane i Dumfries. Spesielt borna så tydelegvis sleit med ting han ikkje var sikker på om han ville vita kva var.

 

Eit lågt bank på døra fekk han tilbake til kontoret, tilbake til mapper og sirlig skrift. Han kikka opp og såg rett på mannen. Mannen med blikket. Så står i døra og kikke på han.

Herregud.

«Unnskyld at eg forstyrre deg, men har du nokre minutt?»

Stemma til mannen er låg, ganske mørk og mild. Isak klare ikkje å gjer noko anna enn å nikka. Trur kanskje han smile litt og, hope i alle fall det.

Mannen kjem inn i rommet og kjem bort til skrivebordet. Vert ståande framføre det og trippa litt. Hadde ikkje Isak visst betre, hadde han trudd at mannen var nervøs.

«Kaptein Bech Nesheim»

”Dr. Valtersen”

Kapteinen har eit fast handtrykk, har varme hender. Han smile lett og kikke på Isaks andlet. Som om han like å sjå det så nærme. Det gjer Isak nervøs. For fyrste gong i livet sitt.

«Kva kan eg hjelpa deg med, Kaptein Bech Nesheim?»

Svelg nervøsiteten, hopa med heile seg at han seriøs ut. Han er, tross alt, ein lege.

«Eg har litt vondt i det eine auga, eg lure på om eg kan ha fått noko i det på den siste flyginga. Kan du sjå på det?»

«Sjølvsagt, berre set deg på benken»

Kapteinen set seg ned og Isak går bort til han. Sprite henda sine før han stille seg framføre kapteinen. Gir han eit lett smil, før han legg henda forsiktig på andletet hans. Ber han kikka opp og ned, ber han halda blikket i taket.

Kikke på auga, kikke på dei finaste augo han nokon gong har sett. Dei er blå, blå så himmelen, blå så havet. Merke at han held pusten, utan at han forstår kvifor. Merke at kapteinen held pusta han og.

Kremte litt. Prøve å finna stemma si. Lure på om den har forsvunne i det blå blikket.

«Du har ein ørliten bete i auga, det ser ut så noko av tre. Eg skal skyla auga ditt, så kjem den ut»

Kapteinen nikke berre, før han svelg nokre gonger. Seie ikkje noko, berre kikke på Isak. Kikke han rett i augo medan Isak skyle auga hans. Beten kjem heldigvis kjapt ut, og Isak finn litt papir for å tørka rundt auga hans.

Tørke med forsiktige bevegelsar, lar handa gli forsiktig øve kapteinens andlet. Veit at han burde sei noko, koma med trøystande legeord. Men dei sitt fast i halsen hans. Har drukna i det blå blikket.

Det er heilt stilt i rommet, dei einaste ljodane kjem frå graset utanfor. Ei mengd med heiarop.

Det er noko i det blå blikket. Noko Isak aldri har sett før. Det er som om det blikket ber med seg noko, ber med seg ein hemmelegheit.

Kanskje den same så hans.

Det gjer han så nervøs at han trekk seg unna. Smile lett og kremte litt. Kapteinen kviskre takk og reise seg. Går mot døra.

Snur seg plutseleg og kikke på Isak. Let blikket fara opp og ned.

«Skal du på dansen til helga, Dr. Valtersen?»

Avstanden har gitt han stemma tilbake, så han nikke og seie ja. Fortel at han plar å vera på alle dansane, er den edru anstanden på sånne tilstellingar.

Det framkalle eit stort smil sjå kapteinen, som for å sei, sjølvsagt, sjølvsagt er du det.

«Så bra at du skal, det skal eg og»

Og så går han.


	4. Danny Boy

Det er grønt øve alt han ser. Grøn himmel, grønt gras, grøne augo. Dei finaste augo han har sett i heila sitt liv. Dei kikke inn i hans, kikke han rett i sjela. Ser på han med kjærleik, lyst og latter.

Mjuke hender stryk han på armen, og ein endå mjukare munn stryk lett øve kinnet hans før den beveg seg ned til øyra. Kviskre kva han har lyst å gjera med Even, kvar han har lyst å bevega munnen.

Og så gjer han det.

Han har aldri kjend noko så godt i heile sitt liv. Den mjuke munnen og kviskringa gir han gåsehud på heile kroppen, fylle han med varme. Fylle han med noko han ikkje veit om han har ord for.

Doktoren beveg munnen ned mot bukselinningen og heile kroppen hans spenne seg. Spenne seg i det det kjem ein ljod så definitivt ikkje høyre heima der. Det høyres ut så oppkast.

Even vakne med eit rykk og sett seg rett opp i senga. Sveit og varm, definitivt hard.

Sovesalen ja.

Han er i sovesalen med 18 andre soldatar. Blinke litt med augo medan han høyre på alle ljodane. Lett snorking, småsnakk og nokon så kaste opp. Sikkert ein av dei nye 18-åringane tenke han med lett medkjensle før han legg seg ned igjen.

Fortsatt hard.

Han tenke på doktoren. Dr. Valtersen med dei nydeleg grøne augo og den fine munnen. Den såg ganske mjuk ut, kjennes sikkert fabelaktig ut. Even lure på korleis det ville vera å kyssa med doktoren, lure på kva han heite til fornamn. Lure på så mangt.

Han sukke litt frustrert før han lukke augo att. Tar med seg dei grøne augo inn i søvnen.

 

Nokre dagar seinare står han i eit varmt og røykfult danselokale i Dumfries. Står i eit hjørna med ei lunka øl. Har ikkje tenkt å forlata plassen for å henta seg ei ny, ei heller plar han å drikka så mykje heller. Det er greitt å halda hovudet klart, plutseleg må han ut å fly dagen etter.

Blikket hans sveipe øve det fulle dansegolvet, sveipe øve soldatane så svinge rundt på hylande damer. Det lokale bandet er skikkeleg bra synes Even. Dei har spelt populærmusikk i fleire timar allereie, og stemninga er på topp.

Augo hans finn doktoren rett ved sida av kakebordet. Han står der så fin og et noko så ser ut så fruktkake. Han har nokon smular rundt munnen, og Even får lyst å stryka dei vekk.

Får lyst å gå bort og spør om han vil dansa. Halda han i armane og svinga han rundt til den heftige musikken. Få han til å smila, få han til å le.

Men det kan han jo ikkje.

Plutseleg ser doktoren rett på han. Rett i augo hans. Smile litt og nikke. Even smile litt tilbake, kjenne at kinna raudna ved tanka på draumen sin. Då dei grøne augo ljos av alle slags kjensle.

Herregud.

Han bestemm seg for å gå bort til doktoren. Om han ikkje kan spørja han om å dansa, kan han i alle fall slå av ein prat.

Beveg seg mellom dei dansande para og kjem bort til doktoren utan å få sølt øl på seg. Ein siger i seg sjølv tenke han.

«Hei, hei, korleis går det med anstandjobben?»

Får eit stort smil tilbake og ein latter så sende signal rett til magen hans. Den er litt hes, heilt nydeleg og full av varme.

«Jo, det går fint det. Har sendt heim ein ung gut så ville drikka øl og avverja ein slåsskamp. Treg kveld med andre ord»

Og så ler han igjen. Ler med heile seg. Sumarfuglane flakse og Even veit ikkje heilt kvar han skal sjå.

«Jaja, kvelden er fortsatt ung»

«Sant det»

Og så vert det stilt.

Men det er ikkje ein ubehageleg stilheit synes Even. Den er litt fin eigentleg. Dei vert ståande ved sida av kvarandre og kikka på dansegolvet. Let blikka sveipa øve dei så danse, og Even har veldig lyst å spør doktoren kva han tenke på.

«Kvifor danse ikkje du?»

Det berre glepp ut av han, og han får lyst å sparka seg på leggen. Han kjenne verkeleg ikkje doktoren godt nok til å spørja om sånne ting.

Det går nokre sekund, kanskje eit minutt. Ikkje veit Even, han har mista tida litt. Doktoren svelg eit par gonger, ser ut så han tenke hardt på svaret, usikker på kva han skal sei. Kor mykje han skal sei. Eller kanskje det berre er ei ynskjetenking.

«Eg er jo anstand, må jo passa på»

Han gir Even eit lite smil, og det kjennes som om det er så langt frå sanninga ein kan komma. Det er iallfall det Even les frå det opne blikket så møte hans. Det har ein snev av sårheit øve seg, det er så lite synleg at Even ikkje trur nokon andre kunne sett det. Om dei ikkje kjende på den same sårheita sjølv.

Even nikke lett og smile litt, har ingen ord akkurat då. For fyrste gong i livet sitt han har lyst å sei kvifor ikkje han danse. Berre tanka gir han støtt i magen, og ei varme så spreie seg i brystkassa.

Doktoren kikke på han, ser ut så han skal til å sei noko idet to fulle damer kjem bort til bordet. Dei hyle av latter og rope noko så i alle fall ikkje Even forstår. Dei har nokre lokale ord her i Dumfries så han slit med.

Før han kan sei noko så helst vert han dradd med ut på dansegolvet og ser at det same skjer med doktoren. Han prøve å dra seg unna, med vert svinge rundt av ei leande dama så rope noko han ikkje høyre.

Plutseleg er songen øve og Even kikke litt rundt seg. Ser at doktoren og den andre leande dama står nokre meter frå han.

Bandet byrje på ein ny song, og dei rolege tonane til Danny Boy smyg seg øve dansegolvet.

Wanda eller kanskje det var Clara, han er litt usikker, tek tak i han og beveg seg roleg rundt på golvet. Han kan jo ikkje berre gå vekk heller, så han danse med ho. Svinge rundt i rundt medan han høyre på musikken.

Møte plutseleg blikket til doktoren. Han ser ut så han ikkje har så lyst å dansa han heller. Men han gjer det så er forventa av seg.

Dei grøne augo låse seg i hans. Låse seg i hans medan han beveg seg saman med den fulle dama. Beveg seg att og fram på same plass. Dei beveg seg ikkje rundt, og det gjer ikkje Even og hans dama heller.

Dei kikke og kikke, det er nett så dei har ein samtale med augo.

Plutseleg er det ingen andre i rommet. Alle dei danseglade folka forsvinn. Det gjer røyken og.

Det er berre dei to att i rommet. Dei to og Danny Boy.

Er så intenst at Even nesten kikke vekk. Men berre nesten. Blikket så møte hans er fullt av alle slags kjensler, men han trur at han er den einaste så kan sjå dei.

For dei spegle hans. Det er han ganske sikker på.

 _Det er deg eg danse med, det er berre meg og deg her._ _Ingen andre. Eg danse med deg og kviskre mjuke ord i øyra ditt._

_Berre eg og du._


	5. Ein ny ven

Isak har med seg det intense blå blikket dei neste dagane.

Ber det med seg kvar ein stad han går som ein hemmeleg skatt. Berre tanka varme han i det hustrige veret, og det heimsøke draumane hans.

Det gjer at han vakne med eit rykk kvar natt, varm, sveitt og hard. Har drøymt om varme augo og vandrande hender. Mjuke kyss og endå mjukare ord.

Han har aldri vore så glad for at han har eige soverom så dei nettene der. Det er ikkje stort, og ligg vegg i vegg med kontoret, men han slepp å dela det med nokon.

Tar på seg sjølv og late så det er ei anna hand så gjer det. Ei sterk og varm hand. Kjem stille i natta og kunne ønska med heile seg at ting var annleis.

 

Nokre dagar seinare står han og fylle ut skjema for bestilling av stivkrampe-vaksiner. Oberst Olsen han bede han om å vaksinera alle soldatane. Den er ikkje  vorten ein del av vaksineprogrammet i Noreg endå, men dei amerikanske og engelske soldatane har fått den, og obersten meine det er viktig for dei norske og å ha den.

Han er akkurat ferdig då han kjenne eit blikk i nakka. Det prikke og gjer han varm. Varm øve alt. Snur seg sakte rundt og møte det blå blikket han kjende med heile seg at var det så prikka i nakka.

Kapteinen står og trippe litt i døropninga med eit lite smil. Ser litt nervøs ut. Eller kanskje det berre er noko Isak trur han ser sidan han vert litt nervøs sjølv.

«Hei, Dr. Valtersen»

«Hei, Kaptein Bech Nesheim. Kva kan eg hjelpa deg med?»

Kapteinen kjem bort til han og vert ståande og trippa litt meir. Kikke litt i taket, litt på vindauga, litt øve alt. Kremte fleire gonger, før blikket fer tilbake på Isak.

«Eg…eg lurte på om du hadde lyst å vera med på ein tur opp på fjelltoppen bak her?»

Han smile litt og hjarta til Isak hoppe øve eit slag og to. Det køyre karusell i magen og varmen spreie seg sakte, men sikkert heilt ned i stortåa. Tusen tankar fer gjennom hovudet, og han prøve å sei til seg sjølv at det kun handle om ein tur. Ikkje noko anna.

«Ja, det hadde vore kjekt»

«Så fint, skal me sei om ein time?»

Isak nikke og trur at han klare å få fram eit smil. Han hope i alle fall det. Kapteinen smile og går plystrande ut av kontoret. Isak vert ståande så fjerta og slepp pusten ut. Ikkje var han klar øve at han hadde heldt den.

 

Ein liten time seinare trave dei av garde mot fjelltoppen. Kikke litt rundt seg og kjem med nokre småkommentarar om naturen, og at den likne på naturen i Noreg.

Elles er det ikkje så mykje så vert sagt. Det kjennes som om dei båe tar og kjenne litt på stemninga. Kjenne på kva og kor mykje dei skal sei. Eller kan sei. 

Isak kikke litt på kapteinen i sidesynet, og ser at han allereie har fått nokre raude roser i kinna. Det burde ikkje gi han eit sug i magen, det burde verkeleg ikkje det.

Det er ikkje lange beten opp til toppen, og vel framme sett dei seg ned på kanten og kikke litt på usikta. Ein kan sjå ganske langt, og Isak tenke at det må vera fantastisk der på klare sumardagar.

Dei kikke litt på kvarandre, og Isak veit ikkje heilt kva han skal sei. Har lyst å spørja om så mykje, lyst å dela, lyst å verta kjend.

Tausheita vare og rekk, men den kjennes ikkje ubehageleg. Det er fint å vera stille saman med kapteinen.

«Fin samtale»

Isaks hovud rykk mot kapteinen av orda hans. Han er litt usikker på om han meine det som ein spøk eller ei. Eit blikk på kapteinens lattermidle augo gjev han svaret.

Han kjenne at latteren boble gjennom han før den slepp ut. Ler med heile seg, kjenne at det er skikkeleg godt å le litt. Kapteinen ler lika hjarteleg, og den er så varm honning. Om det er ein ting, Isak veit plutseleg korkje opp eller ned i møte med den latteren.

Dei kikke på kvarandre med latter i augo, og så er det akkurat så bobla sprekk. Den, kjenne på stemninga, bobla. Dei byrje å skravla, nesten i munnen på kvarandre.

Snakke om stort og smått, fortell om korleis dei hamna i Skottland, fortell om yrkesvala sine. Kapteinen fortell løgne historier frå alle flygingane sine og Isak fortell pasienthistorier.

Dei snakke om barndommen sin og skuletida, om venene sine. Det einaste dei ikkje snakke om er kjærestar, nett så det er eit emne ein ikkje kan snakka om.

Då dei går ned att nokre timar seinare skravle dei heile vegen. Om soldatane, om Oberst Olsen og dansen. Isak fortell om borna frå Dumfries så har vore sjå han, og får eit blikk av kapteinen så ser litt imponert ut. Nesten litt beundrande.

Det gjer Isak nervøs, og han kjenne at kinna vert raude. Det får kapteinen til å smila litt, før han humre for seg sjølv.

Då dei er tilbake i leiren vert dei ståande og kikka litt på kvarandre. Som om dei har lyst å snakka meir, men ikkje har lyst å ta det fyrste steget. I eit anfall av modigheit seie Isak noko han kjenne må vera innanfor.

«Eg heite Isak»

Kapteinen kikke på han i noko så kjennes så fleire minutt, før andletet hans sprekk i eit stort smil. Som om det å få veta fornamnet hans var det han ynskte seg mest i heile verda.

«Eg heite Even»

Even. Even. Even.

Herregud.

Dei går kvar til sitt, og Isak kjenne at han har fått seg ein ven. Sin fyrste ven her i Dumfries. Om venskap er det han kan få med Even, er det no betre enn ingenting.

 

Neste kveld sitt han klar i den provisoriske kinosalen for å sjå den ukentlege nyheitsrevyen. Det er ein del soldatar der, og alle reise seg då Oberst Olsen kjem inn. Han kjem bort til Isak og spør om vaksinane er bestilt. Isak bekrefte det, og får eit nikk før obersten går å set seg heilt fremst.

Ljoset vert slukt og nyheiter frå Europa fer øve skjermen. Isak fokusere på skjermen og tenke litt på vaksinar idet han kjenne at nokon sett seg ved sidan av han.

«Hei, Isak»

Kviskringa heilt inntil øyra hans send frysningar ned heile ryggen. Får han til å tenka på korleis den kviskringa ville vera i ei heilt anna setting.  Han hiv den tanka rett i det hemmelege rommet med ein gong og svelg eit par gonger.

Kviskre hei tilbake og får eit smil av Even.

Kva nyheitene handle om den kvelden ane han ikkje. Det flimre framføre andletet hans, men hjernen registre det ikkje.

Alt han kjenne på er det varme låret så ligg heilt inntil hans. Kjenne på den harde armen så kjem bort i hans heile tida. Alle sansane hans er fullt opp av Even.

Even. Even. Even.

Hjarta dunke med dobbel fart og alt han har lyst til å gjera er å stryka øve låret. Ta tak i Evens hand og halda den. Kanskje til og med snika seg til eit kyss der i mørket.

Kjenne på sårheita i hjarta så fortell han at det aldri vil skje.

At venskap er det einaste han og Even kan dela.

 


	6. Velferdskomiteen

Den skotske hausten kom og gjekk, var ein blanding av mild og lett hustrig. Det regna mykje, noko så gjorde flyforholda utfordrande. Even var den einaste så meistra det til det fulle, og hadde stadig ei rekkje med unge soldatar etter seg så ville veta korleis han meistra det.

Han kom med gode råd, prøvde så godt han kunne å hjelpa til. Det han ikkje kunne fortelja dei var at han flaug så godt for han kjende seg fri der oppe. Oppe blant skyene var det berre han og maskina. Ingen andre.

Der flaut tankane avgårde av seg sjølv, flaut saman med vengene. Der kunne han vera kjærast med kven han ville, kyssa den han ville kvar han ville. Dei tankane, så hadde vore med han i mange år, hadde vore meir framtredande dei siste månadane.

Etter Isak.

Alt hadde vore vanskelegare sidan møtet med grøne augo. Vanskelegare å halda tankane og ynskja sine for seg sjølv.  Svært vanskeleg å ikkje stryka øve ein arm, halda ein hand og kyssa.

Samtidig hadde alt vore lettare sidan møtet med varm og hes latter. Han hadde ein ven, ein ven så ikkje brydde seg så mykje om saltoar i lufta.

Han, så hadde vore einsam saman med andre, store delar av livet sitt, kjende seg mindre einsam saman med Isak. Dei kunne aldri vera meir enn vener, sårheita i hjarta hans fortalte Even det. Men han kjende seg mindre åleine saman med Isak.

Dei åt middag saman nesten kvar dag i messa. Nokon gonger aleine, andre gonger saman med andre. Dei lo masse, fortalte løgne historiar frå barndommen og vart godt kjend.

Av og til gjekk Even på kontoret til Isak for å eta lunsj. Det var litt godt å koma seg vekk frå alle så ville læra av han. Det var i alle fall det han fortalte seg sjølv.

Det hadde sjølvsagt ikkje noko med Isak å gjera. Sjølvsagt ikkje. Det var i alle fall det han prøvde å øvebevisa seg sjølv om i dei mørke nettene på sovesalen. Då han ikkje fekk sova for han tenkte på Isaks latter.

Nokon gonger hjalp han til når det kom born frå Dumfries til leiren. Han fortalte vitsar medan Isak plastra eller sydde. Dei var eit svært god lag viste det seg, til Evens store glede og fortvilling.

Isak høyrde alltid på han, uansett kva han sa. Lytta med dei opne augo sine, kom med råd eller spurde spørsmål. Det var lett å gjera det same med Isak, han hadde alltid noko vittig eller smart å komma med.

Det var derfor enkelt å sei ja den regnfulle oktoberkvelden, då Isak spurte om han ville vera med i velferdskomiteen. Det var foreløpig berre Isak så var med, og tanka var å arrangera sosiale ting for soldatane. Isak hadde til og med fått eit lite budsjett frå Oberst Olsen, så meinte det kunne vera bra for moralen.

Sånn vart det bingo kvar søndag og quiz kvar onsdag. Even hadde ansvar for bingoen og gjekk inn for oppgåva med stor iver. Isak laga quiz, og det gjorde noko med Even å høyra Isak lesa spørsmål.

Ikkje berre kunne han ei mengd med utrulege ting, men han leste det opp på ein svært underhaldande og løyen måte. Fekk til og obersten til å le opp til fleire gonger. Og alle så opphaldt seg meir enn to minutt med obersten, visste at det var på grensa til umogleg å få til.

Det gjorde noko med magen til Even, sendte alt mogleg ut på dans. Gjorde at den varme kjensla spreia seg øve alt. Den varmen så han no forband med Isak.

 

Då kalenderen viste 01.desember drog dei båe til ein lokal bonde og fekk lov å hogga eit tre i skogen hans. Dei var båe einige om at treet måtte opp tidleg, og fekk og tak i litt pynt.

Norske flagg laga dei sjølv. Satt i timesvis og klippa, medan dei lo litt av seg sjølv. To vaksne menn så satt og klippa julepynt, det var synet sitt det. Men ein måtte jo sjølvsagt ha norske flagg, så då fekk det heller berre vera at det såg løye ut.

Etter mykje latter fekk dei endeleg treet inn i messa og, og fekk satt det opp heilt inntil det eine vindauga. Hadde funne eit gamalt raudt segl så dei la under treet. Hang opp pynten medan dei nynna litt på julesongar båe to.

Det vart ikkje sagt så mykje, men det gjorde ingenting synes Even. Han likte å vera stille saman med Isak. Då var det lettare å studera han. Dei fine andletstrekka hans, smilet hans og dei nydelege augo.

Kjende at det vart vanskelegare og vanskelegare å halda kjenslene for seg sjølv. Skjula lengta i hjarta, hjarta så var byrja å banka fortare berre han såg Isak.

Han sukka litt diskret for seg sjølv, før han hengte opp fleire kuler. Soldatane hadde laga nokre fine og runde kuler av noko gamalt skrot dei hadde funne i kjellaren.

Idet han hang opp den siste kom handa borti Isaks, så akkurat hadde hengt opp den siste rekkja med norske flagg.

Det var akkurat så å verta brent. Men på den aller beste måten.

Isaks hand var varm og mjuk, og det fekk Even til å tenkja på varme hender i ei anna setting. Putta fort den tanka i det hemmelege rommet. Det så no hadde fått det permanente namnet Isak.

Dei vart dratt rett ut igjen av blikket til Isak. Augo hans var svært store, og han hadde ein svært kledeleg raudfarge i kinna.

Even vart redd i nokre sekund for at Isak synes det var fælt å komma borti handa hans. Den eviglange redsla for at hemmelegheita hans skulle sveva ut.   

Eit nytt blikk på Isaks andlet fortalte han at det ikkje var noko å vera redd for.

Dei grøne augo ljos av den same lengta så song i hjarta hans. Så song så sterkt at han ikkje var sikker på kor lenge han klarte å halda den inne.

Han kikka og kikka, Isak kikka tilbake og rommet vart plutseleg veldig varmt. Kulene laga eit heilt spesielt skin i Isaks augo, og Even tenkte at han fint kunne kikka inn i dei kvar dag for resten av livet.

Han kremta litt og fikla med ei kule, måtte ha noko å halda i handa sidan alt han ville var å halda rundt Isaks andlet. Stryka tommelen øve kinnet hans og kyssa han.

Isaks augo vida seg litt ut før det kraup eit varmt smil øve andletet hans. Som om han kunne lesa kva Even tenkte.

Dei bevegde seg båe litt nærare, smilte litt og vippa litt på beina. Som om ingen av dei ville ta det fyrste steget, men det var eigentleg alt dei ville. 

Plutseleg kom det nokre rop frå døra, og Isak blunka litt. Som om han vakna frå ein transe. Den same så Even stod å kjende på.

«Dr. Valtersen, Dr. Valtersen er du her?» 

Eit stort smil forma seg i Isaks andlet og han kikka rundt treet. Sperra augo opp øve det synet så tydelegvis møtte han der. Han bevegde seg vekk frå Even, og det var akkurat så all varmen forsvann.

«Jonas, herregud, Jonas!»

Even kikka rundt treet og vart møtt av eit syn så skar i hjarta hans. Ein mann med mørke krøller og stort glis klemte Isak medan dei hoppa rundt.

Som om dei hadde sakna kvarandre. Som om dei hadde kjend kvarandre heile livet.

Ei kjensle han aldri hadde kjend før skar gjennom heile Even. Han lurte på om det var sånn sjalusi kjentes ut.

Sjølvsagt.

Sjølvsagt hadde Isak funne ein måte å vera med den han ville. Sjølvsagt var hjarta hans allereie opptatt.

Sjølvsagt.

 


	7. Jonas

Isak klarte ikkje å slutta så smila. Han kikka på Jonas, klemte og smilte endå meir. Han forstod ikkje heilt kva Jonas gjorde i Dumfries akkurat no, men det betydde heller ikkje noko.

Jonas var her. Jonas var i live.

Det var alt så betydde noko.

Han visste at Jonas var forsiktig, visste at han var den så tok dei fleste forholdsreglane under aksjonar. Jonas var organisert, strukturert og hadde alltid ein plan B, C og D.

Men det var fortsatt krig, og Isak var alltid bekymra. Bekymra og redd for bestevenen sin. At det skulle skje han noko.

Gleda var difor stor øve at han akkurat no stod svært levande framføre han. Glisande så ei sol. Den beste julegåva han kunne ha fått eigentleg. Kanskje med unntak av….

Even ja!

Han kunne ikkje venta med å introdusera Even til Jonas. Snudde seg rundt for å be Even komma bort, men det var tomt ved juletreet. Ingen Even.

Isak forstod ingenting. Hadde Even berre gått?

Hjarta sank litt nedøve mot magen. Dei hadde vore så nære der bak treet, ljoset i kulene hadde fått dei nydelege blå augo til å skinna. Berre tanka på den varme handa fekk sumarfuglane til å flaksa rundt.

Han rista litt på hovudet, før han snudde seg tilbake til Jonas. Han såg på Isak med eit litt bekymra og spørjande blikk. Isak berre rista på hovudet, og Jonas forstod sjølvsagt kva det betydde.

Dei gjekk og fant seg litt kaffi, og satt seg ned på eit bord. Oppdaterte, fortalte og lo litt. Jonas snakka om dei siste aksjonane han hadde vore med på, dei hadde vore så vellykka at det hadde byrja å brenna litt rundt gjengen.

Portforbodet hadde vorten strengare, husaksjonane hyppigare og det gjekk rykte om dobbeltagentar. Det hadde difor vorten bestemt at gruppa skulle ligga lågt nokre veker.

Jonas hadde kome øve til Shetland frå Bergen, og skulle vera nokre veker i London. Men først skulle han tilbringa nokre dagar i Dumfries og vera med på nokre øvingar. Og henga med Isak sjølvsagt.

Isak tok han med seg for å visa fram leiren, dei gjekk og småsnakka mellom brakker og treningsbana. Til slutt fekk han sjå kontoret til Isak og det litle soverommet. Isak peikte og forklarte, medan Jonas humra litt.

Han hadde gjort det heila livet deira. Humra litt når Isak vart ivrig, og la ut om noko han hadde lest eller lært. Det kjendest trygt tenkte Isak, ei slags tryggheit opp i alt så skjedde.

«Korleis går det med deg, Isak, sånn eigentleg?»

Det var også noko Jonas hadde gjort heila livet. Sett at det var noko, noko så Isak ikkje heilt visste korleis han skulle sei. Og så spurte han, rett ut.

«Eg…eg…ehm…Jonas»

Plutseleg vart han tett i halsen og fekk ikkje fram eit ord. Kjende tårene pressa på, kjende alle kjenslene fara gjennom han.  Han sval febrilsk og prøvde å få kontroll på seg sjølv.

Fekk det ikkje til.

«Åh..Isak»

Jonas blikk vart fult av medkjensle, og det hjalp ikkje på verken kjenslene eller tårene. Han hadde alltid likt at Jonas kjente han så godt, og at han visste alt om Isak. Absolutt alt.

Akkurat no var det dog litt vanskeleg kjende han. No når hjarta hans song om kjærleik for fyrste gong, og han ikkje visste korleis han skulle setja ord på det.

«Skal me gå ein tur?»

Isak tørka på tårene og fekk fram eit nikk, før dei gjekk avgårde. Gjekk øve graset, øve heile leiren og ned mot elva. Vart ståande å kikka på elva i noko så kjendest så ein evigheit. Utan å sei noko.

Som vanleg venta Jonas på at Isak skulle sei noko. Han pressa aldri, lot Isak fortella når han var klar. Isak sval eit par gonger, kikka litt på himmelen, før blikket glei mot Jonas.

«Eg trur at eg har forelska meg eg, Jonas»

Andletet til Jonas sprakk opp i eit smil, før han trakk Isak inn i ein klem. Klemde han lenge medan han strauk øve Isaks rygg.

Då han trakk seg ut av klemmen var det medkjensle i augo hans. For han visste så godt, det så Isak og visste. At Isaks forelsking baug på større utfordringar enn når han forelska seg.  

Han kikka oppmuntrande på Isak, så han fortalte Jonas om Even. Fortalte om denne fine mannen så gjorde noko med han. Med kjenslene hans, med kroppen hans, med hjarta hans. Fortalte og fortalte, medan Jonas lytta.

Då han var ferdig kikka Jonas på han. Kikka på han med eit smil og eit spørjande blikk. Isak kikka tilbake, forstod ikkje heilt kva Jonas lurte på.

«Kva skal du gjer no då, Isak?»

«Gjer? Det er vel ikkje så mykje å gjera?»

«Sjølvsagt Isak, sjølvsagt er det mykje du kan gjera»

«Jonas…»

«Eg veit, Isak, eg veit korleis verda er. Men skal det verkeleg stogga deg?»

«Herregud, Jonas, du veit at det ikkje er så enkelt! Det finnes lovar, eg kan verta arrestert, mista jobben. Eg…du…herregud!»

«Ja, det kan du. Men det kan og komma ei bomba i hovudet ditt i morgon. Eller flyget til Even kan verta skutt ned på oppdrag. Kva då? Då har du levd med desse kjenslene og aldri gjort noko med dei, og så er det for seint. For seint, Isak»

«Jonas…eg kan ikkje berre…du veit»

«Eg veit det, Isak, og eg har ikkje tenkt å lata som at eg veit korleis det er for deg. Eg kan dansa med den eg vil, og kyssa midt på gata utan at folk bryr seg nemneverdig om det. Eg seie ikkje at det er det du skal gjera, men du kan jo prøva å finna ut om Even kjenne det sama så deg»

«Ehm…ja, eg kan jo det. Kanskje eg kan spørja litt sånn diskret»

«God plan, Isak, ta det minutt for minutt. Du trenge ikkje å tenka på resten av livet akkurat no, begynn med det»

Jonas smilte bredt til han og nikka litt for seg sjølv. Såg på grensa til cocky ut, noko Isak måtte kommentera. Det fekk sjølvsagt Jonas til å le, noko så fekk Isak til å le. 

Då dei gjekk attende til leiren kjendest Isaks hjarta litt lettare ut.

 

Fem dagar seinare kjentest det litt fullt ut att. Fullt av spørsmål og noko han ikkje var sikker på om det var eit namn på. Men det gnog.

Han hadde ikkje sett Even sidan Jonas kom, ingen hadde faktisk sett Even. Han hadde spurt litt sånn tilfeldig under ein middag, men soldatane berre rista på hovudet.

Isak forstod verkeleg ingenting.

Innsåg at han var litt bekymra då han stod å såg på den lange rekkja med soldatar. Han skulle vaksinera dei, og alt han klarte å tenkja på var om det hadde skjedd noko med Even.

_Tenk om, tenk om, tenk om._

Han rista av seg tanken og satt i gong med arbeidet. Vaksinerte og kryssa av i skjema han hadde laga. Var ferdig etter tre timar og kjende seg litt nøgd opp i alt. Det mangla berre eit kryss på lista.

«Har du tid til ei vaksinering til?»

Den mørke stemma fekk Isak til å snu hovudet rundt så raskt at han var sikker på å få kink i nakka. Kikka på Even så stod i døropninga. Han trippa litt med båe beina og såg nervøs ut.

Såg lei seg ut.

Isak klarte så vidt å nikka, det var nett så alle orda hadde forsvunne. Alt han klarte å tenkja var at Even var tilbake.

Even gjekk og satt seg ned på benken og sval tungt. Sukka litt for seg sjølv og då såg Isak det. Redsla i augo hans. Medkjensla for gjennom han, og alt han hadde lyst til var å halda Even.

Men det kunne han jo ikkje gjera. I alle fall ikkje no.

Han rista litt på hovudet og fann fram det mest beroliggande lege-smilet sitt.  Gjekk heilt bort til benken og bad Even kikka på han. Noko han også gjorde.

«Er du redd for sprøyter, Even?»

Even nikka så vidt.

«Ok, då vil eg at du skal leggja deg ned på benken her, og lukka augo litt. Kan du gjera det?»

_Gjera det for meg._

Even gjorde så Isak bad han om. Lukka augo og sukka tungt. Isak fann fram ein stol og satt seg heilt inntil benken. Tok tak i Evens hand og strauk den litt. Heilt mjukt og forsiktig. Det rykka litt i Even, men han vart liggjande med augo att.

Isak tok tak i kanta på Evens uniform og byrja å rulla den forsiktig opp armen, medan han kviskra ei historie om ein gut så likte ein anna gut.

Evens augelokk bevegde seg med raske bevegelsar, men han sa ikkje noko. Isak kviskra og rulla vidare, møtte på noko av det styggaste arret han hadde sett. Lurte på om det var «arbeidet» til den famøse Dr. Karlsen.

Han fann fram sprøyta og stakk den forsiktig i Evens arm, før han la den vekk. Sånn at Even ikkje skulle sjå den.

«No kan du opna augo dine, Even, eg er ferdig»

Even blunka litt med augo før han opna dei. Kikka rett på Isak med eit svært sårt blikk. Kikka på armen sin før han kikka tilbake på Isak. Rett i augo hans.

Isak kikka tilbake. Kikka i dei blå augo. Ingen av dei sa noko, det var som om alle dei usagte tinga svira rundt dei i rommet. Gjorde rommet varmt, gjorde rommet fullt av alle slags ting.

«Ehm..Isak…kvar er..kvar er han så kom på besøk til deg?»

Verkeleg ikkje det Isak trudde Even skulle sei.

«Meine du Jonas?»

Evens augo vart endå større og vart fult av noko så minna litt om sjalusi. I alle fall såg det sånn ut. Men kva visste vel Isak.  

«Jonas…..Jonas….Jooonaaaas»

Even smaka på namnet, og det såg ut så heile munnen hans var full av sitron.

«Jonas ja. Han er min beste kompis heilt frå barndommen og er med i Kompani Linge. Var innom her nokre dagar på veg til London»

Isak kjende at orda flaug ut av munnen hans, som om det var viktig at Even høyrde dei så fort som mogleg. Viktig at Even forstod kven Jonas var.

Eit lite smil for øve andletet til Even og han slapp ut pusten med eit djupt sukk.  Som om han hadde heldt den. Heldt den i fleire dagar.

«Kven trudde du at det var?»

Raudna kraup sakte øve Evens andlet, og det var noko av det finaste Isak hadde sett. Det gjorde at varma spreia seg øve alt, og satt seg fast i hjarta. Hjarta så dunka med dobbel fart, kanskje til og med trippel om han kjende godt nok etter.

«Eg trudde at….at han og du…dokke…ehm…»

Orda hans.

Herregud. Orda hans. Dei sende Isak ut i stormen, stormen så rase gjennom heile han. Isak kjenne seg kokvarm og iskald, kjenne hope flagra med små venger i hjarta hans.

Herregud.

«Nei, Even, det er ikkje noko meg og Jonas. Ikkje på den måten. Det er nokon andre eg vil ha på den måten»

Orda er så låge at Isak er usikker på om Even høyre dei. Stormen rase fortsatt gjennom han, men han høyre Jonas sine ord i hovudet. Minutt for minutt. Minutt for minutt.

Men Even har høyrt orda hans.

Det smilet så ljose opp heile andletet til Even gjer at hjarta hans banke endå raskare. Får han til å kjenna seg trygg, som om Even er livbauga hans i stormen.

Herregud.


	8. God Jul

_Det er nokon andre eg vil ha på den måten. På den måten. På den måten._

Orda hadde spunne rundt i Evens hovud dei siste timane, spunne rundt og gjort han varm i magen, hjarta og generelt øve alt. Ikkje hadde han visst at 10 små ord kunne gjer han så glad, ei heller så nervøs.

Dei gjorde at det var umogleg å sova, så han låg på sovesalen og kikka i taket. Kjende på varmen og tenkte på grøne augo.

Så lenge han levde kom aldri Even til å gløyma dei nydelege grøne augo, og korleis dei såg på han då orda vert kviskra.

Dei hadde sett så nervøse ut, samtidig så fulle av bestemtheit og varme. Som om Isak hadde bestemt seg for å berre satsa, og hopa at Even tok i mot han på eit vis.

Det fekk han til å forelska seg endå meir i denne flotte mannen. Mannen så hadde stjåle hjarta hans utan at han heilt hadde lagt merke til det.

Og no….no var han sikker på at Isak kjende det sama så han. Det var umogleg å lesa dei grøne augo på noka anna vis, umogleg å misforstå dei låge orda.

Tanka gjorde han så glad at han nesten reiste seg frå senga og hoppa rundt. Samtidig gjorde det han litt bekymra og redd. Redd for kva så kunne skje om dei levde ut kjenslene sine, redd for framtida, redd for så mange ting. Redd.

Han sukka tungt og rulla litt rundt i senga. Tenkte endå meir på grøna augo, og latteren til Isak. Den fine latteren så gjorde han glad, så gjorde at varmen spreia seg øve alt. Han hadde aldri kjent det sånn, aldri kjent på sumarfuglar i magen. Før no.

Kanskje han og måtte vera modig. Modig for Isak.

 

Dei neste vekene gjekk med til øvingar, ofte to kvar dag. Oberst Olsen køyrde harde treningsøkter, noko så fekk soldatane til å lura på om noko stort skulle skje. Fleire av dei spurte Even om han visste noko, men han berre rista på hovudet.

Sjølv om han visste det, men det kunne han ikkje sei. Kunne ikkje sei at  han kjende godt til det topphemmelege oppdraget så var planlagt tidlig i januar. Det var difor han hadde vore vekke nokre dagar, han hadde vore i London på oppdrag for Oberst Olsen.

Resten av tida var han med Isak. Dei åt saman, gjekk turar og snakka. Snakka om alt mogleg, lo og fortalte historiar. Det kjendest så lett ut no, tenkte Even. Så lett og skravla med Isak, så lett å få han til å le.

Det var som om det var komen noko nytt mellom dei. Even var ikkje sikker på om han hadde ord for det, men det kjendest fint. Det var noko med smila Isak gav han, som om det var komen ei ro øve han. Det gjorde Even roleg og. Gjorde at han gjekk rundt med ei konstant varme i magen.

 

På julaftan vakna Even ganske tidleg, og vart liggjande ei stund i senga. Kikka litt i taket og tenkte på Isak.

Oberst Olsen hadde gitt alle fri, og det skulle vera julemiddag seinare på dagen. Han og Isak hadde laga julequiz, pakka julegåver til den store gullmedalje, og skrive hefter med julesongar.

Den einaste songen så ikkje var med, var «Ja, vi elsker». Den skulle dei syngja når Noreg vart fritt att.

Han lista seg ut av sovesalen, og gjekk bort til Isak. Hadde laga ei gåve til han, og den kunne ikkje Isak opna framføre dei andre. Det var for privat.

Ein smilande Isak med raud hua møte han inne på kontoret. Hjarta gjorde eit lite hopp av synet, han var så fin der han satt. Det fekk han til å villa dra litt i hua og kyssa.

«God jul, Isak»

«God jul, Even»

Even vart plutseleg nervøs. Skikkeleg nervøs. Tenk om Isak ikkje likte gåva hans, eller…det så verre var. Tenk om han synes den var upassande.

_Nei, Even. No skal du vera modig._

«Eg har ei gåve til deg, Isak. Tenkte det var best at du opna den utan at alle såg det»

Isaks andlet ljos opp, før han heva det eine augebrynet litt. Det for noko øve augo hans, eit glimt at noko Even ikkje hadde sett før. Ei heller hadde han ord for det.

Han gjekk bort til pulten og gav Isak pakken. Han strauk forsiktig øve papiret, før han opna den opp. Kikka på gåva, kikka på Even, kikka på gåva att. Det for ei mengd med kjensle øve andletet hans, og kinna vart raude. Svært raude.

Even var så nervøs at han ikkje klarte å sei noko, han berre kikka på det raude andletet til Isak. Hjarta dunka så hardt at han var redd det skulle hoppa ut av brystkassa.

Gåva var ein teikning. Det var to bilete på arket. Det eine var to menn så satt og åt middag saman. Det andre bilete var to menn så haldt rundt kvarandre og kyssa. Bak det siste bilete hadde han skrive, _i eit anna univers._

Isak sa ikkje noko, berre kikka på teikninga. Det gjekk eit minutt, før det gjekk to. Even stod å rista med den eine foten, og hadde hundre ting å sei, samtidig så han ikkje hadde nokon ord.

«Ehm…Even…eg…du…for ein nydeleg teikning. Det er den finaste gåva eg har fått nokon gong»

Heile andletet hans ljos så sola, han såg svært glad ut og litt rørt. Det var så fint å sjå på at Even kunne stått der for alltid å kikka på ein smilande Isak.

«Eg har ei gåve til deg og, Even»

Han smilte litt sjenert, og drog fram ein pakke frå den eine skuffa. Even opna den og kjende eit smil spreia seg øve heile andletet hans. Det var ei eske med fargeblyantar. Masse fine fargar, og det gjorde Even så glad at han ikkje visste heilt kva han skulle sei.

Kikka på eska, kikka på Isak, kikka litt meir på eska. Han hadde ikkje sett fargeblyantar på fleire år, visste ikkje kor mykje han hadde sakna å ha det før han stod der med eska i handa.

«Herregud, Isak, kvar har du fått tak i denne? Det er jo heilt umogleg å få tak i»

«Vel, eg har mine måtar, Even»

Og så blunka han jammen. Gliste så berre det, før han humra litt for seg sjølv.

 

Neste dag var Even oppe og flaug att. Tenkte på Isaks raude andlet og store smil, medan han styrte flyget mot bakka. Var nesten nede då motoren byrja å laga nokre løgne ljodar. Det fekk flyget til å hoppa litt, før motoren stogga heilt opp.

Han hadde opplevd det nokon gonger før, så han pusta heilt roleg og fortsette å styra flyget ned. Landa på bakka med nokre hopp og eit brak. Det eine vindauga var knust, men elles virka det så alt var i orden. Han fekk spent seg laus og klauv ut av flyet.

Kjende på ei dunkande smerte i skuldra, før han såg flekken med blod så braut gjennom jakka hans. Vart møt med nokre store augo, og bekymra blikk idet han gjekk bort frå flyet.

Gjekk rett til Isak, så satt bak pulten sin og skreiv notater. Even kremta litt og Isak kikka opp. Sperra opp augo og reiste seg så fort at han velta både kaffikoppen sin og ei lampe.

Var borte sjå han med tre steg og såg svært bekymra ut. På grensa til å vera redd. Det fylte Even med varme, med glede, med alle slags kjensler.

«Herregud, Even, kva er det så har skjedd?»

Even fortalte kva så hadde skjedd medan Isak leide han bort til benken. Hjalp han med å sette seg ned, før han drog av han jakka med svært forsiktige bevegelsar. Lot augo fara undersøkjande øve Even, medan han lot Even snakka.

Even byrja å kjenna seg litt svimmel, kjende at han byrja å svaia litt. Isak la henda sine på skuldra hans, og berre heldt. Sa ingenting, berre strauk heilt forsiktig. Strauk og sjusha litt.

Det fekk han til å kjenna seg trygg, trygg sjå Isak.

Isak opna skjorta hans med svært forsiktige bevegelsar, før han drog den av han. Kikka på skuldra hans, kikka på han med varme i blikket. Det gav Even gåsehud på heile kroppen, kjende at huda nuppa seg av blikket.  

«Det sitt ein bete med glasskår i skuldra di, Even. Eg skal ta den ut før eg syr såret. Ok?»

Den låge og svært rolege stemma hans gjorde noko med Even. Noko fint. Isak, den svært dyktige legen, spurte han om det han skulle gjera var ok. Som om det var Evens val, som om han hadde noko han skulle sei om avgjerdsla.

Hadde han ikkje hatt så vondt akkurat då, hadde han klemt Isak. Klemt han fordi han var den finaste mannen Even hadde møtt i heile sitt liv. Så han nikka, og kviskra ok.

Isak bad han lukka augo, og Even elska han for det. Elska at Isak passa sånn på han, kjende han. Kjende den sida av han og.

Det var ei løyen kjensla og sitta der med augo lukka og høyra kva Isak gjorde. Høyrde ljoden av spritflaska så vert opna, kjende lukta av den på Isaks hender. Høyrde at Isak fant fram noko og visste kva det var. Høyrde og at Isak drog framføre ei gardin.

Kjende Isaks varme hender på den nakne skuldra, og det jorda han. Fekk han til å slappa av. Han pusta djupt i det stikket kom, men det var ikkje vondt. Isak kviskra at dei måtte venta litt før bedøvinga byrja å virka, så han skulle tørka litt blod i mens.

Varme og mjuke hender strauk han øve brystkassa, øve skuldra med bomull. Dei stogga litt her og der, strauk litt og var svært forsiktige. Han kjende at Isak fant fram noko, sikkert eit nål, før han kjende eit lett trykk i skuldra.

Han skvatt litt, og i rein refleks la han handa si på Isaks hofte. Kjende på den harde hofta, kjende at heile andletet brand. Det kom eit sukk frå Isak, og han byrja å dra handa vekk.

«Berre la den liggja»

Isaks stemme var byrja å mørkna litt, hadde ein hesheit øve seg så Even aldri hadde høyrt før.  Han gjorde så Isaks sa, akkurat då hadde han gjort alt det Isak bad han om.

Det var heilt stilt i rommet. Isak sydde og Even haldt. Strauk litt med tommelen sin, og la merke til at Isak sukka litt. Det fylte han med glede. Fylte han med stoltheit.

Even visste ikkje kor lenge det hadde gått då Isak kviskra at han var ferdig. Even hadde konsentrert seg om å halda Isaks hofte, og hadde ikkje kjend noko så helst.

Då han opna augo var det som å få eit slag i magen. På den aller beste måten. Isaks augo var svært opne og hadde byrja å verta mørkegrønne. Dei ljos av ei mengd med kjensler og var svært varme.

Isak bevegde henda sine og la dei forsiktig på andletet hans. Strauk med mjuke bevegelsar og kikka på han med eit blikk så ljos av lengsel. Det same lengta så song i hjarta hans.

Han lot tunga si gli forsiktig øve leppene sine, og det sendte varme signal rett i Evens mage. Og litt lengre ned.

Isak bevegde seg nærmare Even, kom så nær at Even kunne sjå den litle flekken han hadde rett øve leppa. Isak stogga litt, spurte han eit spørsmål med augo. Som for å sjekka at Even var om bord, at Even også ville det han ville.

Even elska han for det.

Han nikka og lukka augo, venta på å verta kyssa for fyrste gong. Kjende at Isaks andlet var heilt nærme hans. Slikka seg på leppa.

Venta.

«Dr. Valtersen, Dr. Valtersen, du må komma!»


	9. Å sjå på himmelen med deg

Dei neste timane gjekk så fort at Isak så vidt rakk å trekka pusta. I alle fall kjendest det sånn ut.

Han sydde såret til ein soldat så hadde tapt ein slåsskamp, og bandasjerte soldaten så hadde vunne kampen. Fekk akkurat tid til å eta ei appelsin, før det kom åtte soldatar inn med full omgangssjuka. Sprang imellom dei med bøtter og sette opp dryp.

Alt medan Even låg på benken i bar overkropp og kikka på han. Eller stirra på han var vel eit betre ord. Even stirra skikkeleg. Smilte det lune smilet som Isak no forband med han. Nikka litt og såg svært imponert ut.

Det gjorde Isak glad. Det gjorde han og litt stolt, og varm øve heile seg. Spesielt i magen. Definitivt i hjarta.

Han gjekk bort innimellom for å sjekka bandasjen, sjekka at det ikkje kom blod ut. Strauk litt diskret på skuldra sånn i forbifarten, noko så framkalla eit svært varmt smil frå Even.

Fann fram eit teppe og la det øve overkroppen hans. Mest for at han ikkje skulle verta kald, men og litt for at det var svært forstyrrande å kikka på magen hans. Det var jo det. Fekk Isak til å tenka på alle andre ting enn å hjelpa soldatar.

Even berre smilte til han, og så blunka han. Som om han forstod akkurat kvifor Isak la eit teppe på han. Humra gjorde han jammen og. Fekk sumarfuglane til å flaksa rundt.

Alt Isak klarte å tenka på var å kyssa.

Ei stund seinare reiste Even seg opp for å gå, nemnte noko om at han skulle ha ein prat med Oberst Olsen.

Isak hjalp han på med skjorta, og laga eit fatle til skuldra. Klarte ikkje å la vera å stryka litt i nakka, la fingrane gli litt mjukt øve hårfestet hans.

Det fekk Even til å smila litt, sukka lågt og kikka på han med eit svært intenst blikk. Gjorde at Isak fekk lyst å dra han inn på rommet sitt og kyssa han. Kyssa Even til ingen av dei klarte å tenkja på noko så helst.

Men det kunne han jo ikkje gjera. I alle fall ikkje no.

Så han tal til 21 og sa at Even måtte komma med ein gong om han fekk veldig vondt eller såret byrja å blø. Even nikka og smilte, før han salutterte Isak og gjekk ut.

Magen til Isak hoppa av synet, av ein salutt. Det burde verkeleg ikkje gjer så mykje med han, burde verkeleg ikkje skapa så mykje kjensler.

Men det gjorde det.

 

Nokre timar seinare hadde slåsshanane forlat sjukestova, leande og hoiande. Hadde visstnok allereie planlagt neste kamp, og Isak berre rista på hovudet.

Han gjekk runden for å sjekka dei sjuke soldatane. Hadde gitt alle drypp og salttablettar, og oppkasta hadde stogga.

No søv alle heldigvis, og Isak gjekk bort til skrivepulten for å føra alt inn i mappa deira. Skreiv inn og tenkte på Even. Det var, stort sett, det han gjorde heile dagen. Gjerne om natta og.

Han visste ikkje kor lenge han kom til å klara å halda ting inn lengre. Halda inne lengta og kjenslene sine. Det var som om å ha ein ballong i magen, så berre venta på å sprekkja. Sprekkja og tumla ut.

Isak hata at han ikkje berre kunne kyssa Even når han ville det, hata at verda meinte at det var noko galt med lengta hans. Med kjenslene hans. Samtidig visste han korleis verda var, kva konsekvensane kunne verta.

Han sukka tungt for seg sjølv og gjekk for å leggja seg. Tenkte å prøve å sova nokre timar før han måtte sjekka soldatane igjen.

 

Eit par dagar seinare hadde soldatane kome seg, fått ete og drukke, og Isak hadde skrive dei ut. Det var heldigvis ikkje fleire enn dei åtte så hadde vorten sjuke, han tenkte med gru på kva så hadde skjedd om heile leiren hadde vorten smitta. Dei hadde heldigvis unngått det.

Han strakk litt på armane, og kjende at han var trøytt. Det hadde vore nokre lange dagar, med lite søvn. Han drakk litt kaffi i det han kjende at magen snudde seg rett rundt. Iallfall kjentest det sånn ut.

Rakk akkurat bort til ei bøtta før oppkasta kom. Kom med nokre valdsamme brekningar og heile han vrengte seg. Det var akkurat så ein sjø så kom kastande øve han, med frysningar og håveverk.

Han klarte å reisa seg opp, og fann vegen inn til senga si, før han kollapsa i ein haug. Lukka augo og sovna før han klarte å gjer noko som helst.

 

Det var ein stemme i rommet hans. Ein låg stemme så sa noko han ikkje høyrde. Men orda skapa varme i han, gjorde at han kjende seg trygg.

Ein kald klut låg på panna hans, og ei varm hand strauk han i håret. Strauk att og fram, noko så gav han frysningar i nakka. På den absolutt beste måten så går an.

Han blenka litt med augo før han klarte å opna dei. Kjende på håveverken og at han hadde vondt i magen. Såg at det var heilt mørkt ute, såg at det var Even så satt ved sidan av senga hans.

Såg det så hjarta allereie hadde fortalt han.

«Even…»

Han kremta og harka litt, måtte jobba litt med å finna stemma si. Fekk eit mjukt smil tilbake.

«Du burde ikkje vera her, du kan verta smitta»

Fekk ei låg humring i retur.

«Det er ingen anna plass eg heller vil vera no. Kva treng du?»

«Even…»

Han prøvde å høyrast streng ut, men ut i frå Evens humring og strenge blikk, forstod at det ikkje var nokon vits å diskutera saka. Even kom ikkje til å gå frå han. Kom til å bli sjå han.

Isak blunka litt med augo, og kjende på den varme kjensla så spreia seg heilt ned i stortåa. Gleda sprengte nesten hjarta hans, og fekk han til å kjenna på noko heilt nytt. Han hadde nokon så passa på han no.

Fekk forklart kvar saltablettane låg, og Even gjekk for å henta dei. Kom tilbake med eit glas vatn og tablettar. Hjalp Isak med å setta seg opp, og med å drikka. Strauk han forsiktig øve kinnet og gav han eit blikk så var fullt av kjensler. Mest av alt sa det, eg skal passa på deg eg.

Han lukka augo, la seg til rette på puta og gleid inn i søvnen att. Kjende ei hand så greip hans. Strauk han med mjuke bevegelsar. Fekk han til å kjenna seg trygg.

Då han vakna 12 timar seinare kjendest alt mykje betre. Håveverken hadde roa seg, og det hadde magen og. Det var tydelegvis det lette omgangssjuka han hadde fått.

Han var aleine i rommet, men det stod fire glas vatn og eit fat med kjeks på nattbordet hans. Heile rommet lukta Even, var fullt av Even utan at han var der.

Even. Even. Even.

 

Nokre dagar seinare stod han i messa og kikka på Even. Han stod å snakka med nokre soldatar og lo av eit eller anna. Heile andletet han ljos opp, og Isak kjende på varmen i magen. Hadde lyst å gå bort til han, halda handa hans og le med han.

Hadde lyst til tusenvis av ting. Og ingen av dei kunne han gjera der.

Det var nyttårsaftan og alle hadde fått fri av Oberst Olsen. Hadde sunge, åte ein god middag og hatt quiz. No spelte nokre lokale musikarar og det var god stemning i messa. Nokon dansa, andre hoppa rundt, og til og med Obersten såg ut så han koste seg.

Hjarta hans verka av lengsel, og han visste ikkje kor lenge han klarte å stå der. Står der i den høglydte messa og ikkje gjera det han hadde lyst til. Sjå på det fine andletet og ha lyst til så mange ting.

Skulle akkurat til å gå då Evens blikk fant hans. Fant hans midt der på golvet. Det var fult av varme, og ljos av den same lengta. Den same så han var sikker på at ljos av augo hans. Den så berre Even kunne sjå.

Hjarta hans song den songen så berre Even kjende til. Song med heile seg, og Isak kunne sjå at den song sjå Even og.

Med eit var det berre dei på golvet. Alle andre forsvann. Alle ljodane, all latteren, all støyen. Blikka låste seg, hadde ein samtale så berre dei såg. Blått møtte grønt. Grønt møtte blått.

_Bli med meg, la oss gå ut, la oss vere aleine. Kom med meg._

Even nikka og Isaks hjarta eksploderte av glede.

Dei møtest rett utanfor messa, smilte litt, før dei gjekk ned mot elva. Sa ikkje noko, det behøvdes ingen ord akkurat då. Dei kikka litt på himmelen, det var heilt mørkt, kun ljost opp av nokre fyrverkeri her og der.

Då dei kom ned til elva vart dei ståande å kikka litt på himmelen, kikka på kvarandre. Isak tal til 10 før han tok tak i handa til Even. Klemte den litt og strauk med tommelen. Even snudde seg litt mot han og smilte med heile seg.

Isak leide han med seg bak eit tre han hadde funne for nokre veker sidan. Det var eit vakkert tre, så stod gjømt bak nokre buskar. Det var ingen så kunne sjå dei når dei stod der, det var som om dei var gøymt frå heile verda.

I ei verd heilt for seg sjølv.

Dei vart ståande og kikka på kvarandre, smilte båe to. Isak haldt fortsatt Evens hand, strauk den fortsatt med mjuke bevegelsar. Han gjekk nærmare Even, vart ståande rett framføre han.

Kikka på dei nydelege blå augo, så no vart ljost opp av fyrverkeria. Han var den finaste mannen i heile verda, og Isaks hjarta dunka så hardt at han var sikker på at den var på veg ut. Lurte på om Evens hjarta dunka lika fort.

Han slapp handa til Even, og drog jakka hans litt ned. Bevegde handa si under den og la handa si rett øve Evens hjarta. Kjende at det dunka med raske bevegelsar, kjende at det dunka lika fort så hans.

«Isak…»

Den låge stemma sendte signal rett til magen hans, rett til skrittet hans. Fekk han til å kjenna seg så gele, samtidig sterk og modig.

Han la begge henda på Evens andlet, strauk kinna med forsiktige bevegelsar. Denne skatten, denne fine mannen så hadde stole hjarta hans. Gjort at han hadde kjend på kjensler han aldri hadde kjend på før.

Herregud.

Isak bevegde tunga forsiktig øve leppene, før han la munnen heilt inntil Evens. Bevegde den med fjørlette bevegelsar, kjende og smakte.

Even sukka lågt og la henda sine i nakka hans, bevegde henda sine der håret hans møte nakka. Opna munnen sin og slapp Isak inn. Slapp han inn i seg, inntil seg, på seg.

Han hadde aldri opplevd noko sånn før. Hjarta brusa, kroppen kjendest så ein glovarm omn og alle sansane hans vakna. Vakna til liv. 

Det var som å koma heim.

Even sukka tungt, og opna munnen endå meir. Slapp Isak endå djupare inn. Inn der tungene møttes og dansa rundt. Dansa i ein eldgamal dans skapt for sånne augeblikk.

Han kom aldri til å få nok av denne kjensla. Var naud til å kyssa denne mannen kvar dag. Kvar dag for resten av livet.

Dei trakk seg litt ut frå kvarandre, og kikka. Kikka inn i augo til den andre. Smilte med heile seg, kjende på den boblande kjensla så strauma gjennom dei. Høyrde på songen, den så song i hjarta deira.

Endelig.

Endelig fekk dei kyssa nokon dei ville.

«Herregud, Isak, eg…du…me…herregud»

Evens augo var byrja å mørkna, og han såg heilt fantastisk ut. Våte og raude lepper, raude kinn og raud hals. Isak kom aldri til å gløyma det, gløyma det fantastiske synet.

«Even…gud hjelpe meg Even…eg har aldri…aldri kjend det sånn»

«Ikkje eg heller, Isak, aldri…herregud»

Det var ikkje eit ljod rundt dei der inne i verda deira. Berre litt sno og kjensler så endelig fekk sleppa laus. Elva sildra litt i bakgrunnen, og det var fyrverkeri på himmelen.

Dei smelta inn mot kvarandre igjen, haldt og strauk. Kviskra ord i øyra til den andre, ord så endeleg fekk koma ut. Kjærlege ord, ord så fekk den andre til å le.

Og så kyssa dei meir.

Kyssa og kyssa til det ikkje var meir pust igjen. Kyssa sånn så dei hadde lengta etter i månadsvis.

Kyssa.

 


	10. Oss

Det sitra i leppene til Even, dei var både tørre og varme. Han strauk tommelen forsiktig øve dei, og kjende Isak. Kjende Isaks munn på hans, leppene så bevegde seg på han, i han, rundt han.

Isak. Isak. Isak.

Ikkje visste han kor lenge dei hadde stått å kyssa, ikkje brydde han seg heller. Dei hadde kyssa til det ikkje var pust igjen, til dei pesa i munnen til den andre, og alt kjendest ut så ein draum.

Men det var ikkje ein draum.

Even humra litt for seg sjølv der han låg på sovesalen og kikka i taket. Det var ikkje snakk om at han fekk sova. Det var akkurat så heile kroppen hans var full av maur, sumarfuglane flaksa så ein flokk med kyr så vart sluppen ut på vårbeite for fyrste gong.

Han kjende seg svært levande. Som om han hadde sove i mange år, og vakna opp i det blikket hans møtte Isaks.

Hjarta dunka, magen gjorde kollbøtta og han klarte ikkje å slutta å smila. Eller glisa var vel eit betre ord.

Dei hadde gått tilbake til leiren i stillheit, dei behøvde ingen ord akkurat då. Hadde kikka på kvarandre, smilt og blunka litt.

Det var fortsatt fest i messa, men dei hadde ikkje gått inn. Kjende båe at andleta deira ville avsløra kva dei hadde gjort.

Rufsete hår, raude lepper og augo så strålte var ikkje så lett å skjula. Så dei hadde kviskra god natt og gått kvar til sitt.

Even visste at dei måtte snakka om ting, snakka om kva dei skulle gjer. Korleis dei skulle gjera ting. Dei visste båe at dei ikkje kunne gå rundt å kyssa kvarandre når dei ville. Sånn var ikkje verda.

Samtidig var det ikkje noko veg tilbake no. Ikkje når hjarta deira song den same songen, ikkje når dei endeleg hadde møtt nokon så dei hadde kjensler for. Så hadde dei same kjenslene.

Berre tanka fekk Evens hjarta til å hoppa rundt, og han lukka augo medan han tenkte på grøne augo. Grøne augo så skein i natta.

Sovna til slutt. Medan han tenkte på Isak.

 

Neste morgon åt han ein kjapp frukost, før han tok ei treningsøkt med flyget. Motoren var fiksa og det flaug fint mellom skyene. Etter å ha landa og parkert flyget gjekk han rett til Isak. Hadde ikkje sett han på 11 timar, fire minutt og åtte sekund, og han lengta allereie.

Humra litt av seg sjølv idet han gjekk inn på kontoret der Isak satt og skreiv i nokre papirer. Han løfta hovudet og heile andletet hans ljos opp.

Herregud.

Det smilet der. Det var verkeleg det finaste Even hadde sett nokon gong. Det sendte tusenvis av varme signal rundt i heile han. Fekk han til å tenka på late sumardagar i ei hengekøya, tenka på sola, tenka på alt det så er fint i verda.

Han gjekk bort til pulten og satt seg ned der. Kikka rundt seg for å sjekka at dei var åleine, før han strauk Isak lett øve armen. Fekk eit smil tilbake, før han lente seg fram og kyssa Isak heilt forsiktig. Berre lot munnen gli lett øve Isaks. Kjende at han smilte inn i kysset, kjende at Isak smilte tilbake.

«Hei, Isak»

«Hei, Even»

«Eg har sakna deg»

«Eg har sakna deg og»

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

Han hadde verkeleg ikkje kontroll øve hjarta sitt. Det galopperte av garde og alt han hadde lyst til var å dra Isak inn i armane sine. Holda, stryka og kyssa endå meir.

Men kunne jo ikkje gjera det akkurat der. Kven så helst kunne komma inn når så helst.

Det såg ut så Isak kjende på akkurat det same. Augo hans vida seg litt ut, før han reiste seg opp. Tok tak i handa til Even og drog han med seg inn på soverommet sitt. Låste døra.

Skubba han forsiktig inn til døra, før han la armane sine rundt Even. Bevegde hovudet sitt og la det heilt inntil hans. Kviskra mjuke ord, kviskra namnet hans. Haldt.

Even bevegde henda sine på ryggen til Isak, strauk dei opp og ned. Framkalla nokre låge sukk så sendte signal øve alt. Gjorde at varmen spreia seg, ned i magen, ned i skrittet, ned i stortåa.

Herregud så han hadde lyst på denne fine mannen. Hadde lyst å kle av han, smaka på den nakne huden hans, få han til å stønna.

Det kjendest ut så Isak tenkte på akkurat det same, for henda hans bevegde seg ned til Evens hofter. Drog han endå nærmare, sjølv om ikkje Even hadde trudd det gjekk an. Dei sukka båe to, nokre låge sukk fulle av alle slags kjensler.

Isak bevegde andletet sitt og blikket hans møte Evens. Dei grøne augo hadde mørkna litt, og han gliste så ei sol. Strauk litt øve Evens kinn, før han lot leppene stryka litt øve Evens. Att og fram.

Even opna munnen og slapp han inn. Slapp han inn med heile seg, og det var akkurat så eit fyrverkeri for gjennom han.

Det var ikkje noko finesse øve kysset, det var desperat og slurvete. Dei sukka og stønna, kyssa og haldt. Bevegde henda og strauk. Strauk øve alt. Kjende på kvarandres kroppar.

Plutseleg høyrde dei rop og skrål utanfor bygget, det var tydelegvis ein ny kamp på gong. Dei drog seg litt frå kvarandre, før dei byrja å le litt. Lo med heile seg.

«Det ser ut så du får moglege pasientar om nokre minutt, Dr. Valtersen»

Isak berre lo endå meir, før han nikka litt. Drog henda gjennom håret sitt, og det fekk Even til å sukka litt. Utan at han heilt visste kvifor.

«Har du lyst å hjelpa til?»

«Ja»

«Assistent, Bech Nesheim du. Er ikkje eg heldig»

Isak smilte og lo litt, og Even kjende seg så verdas heldigaste mann. Han strauk Isak litt øve det eine kinnet. Kyssa han mjukt og forsiktig.

«Det er eg så er den heldige»

Det fekk Isak til å smila litt sjenert, før han drog med seg Even ut av rommet. Ut av bobla, ut til verda så ikkje kom til å forstå kvifor Evens hjarta dunka så hardt av glede.

 

Nokre timar seinare satt dei i messa og åt middag. Det var fullt av soldatar rundt dei, men alt Even såg var Isak. Så satt der så fin og åt middag.

«Er du klar for Berlin då, kaptein Bech Nesheim?»

Spørsmålet kom frå ein av dei yngste soldatane, ein av dei så alltid såg på han med beundring.

Even nikka og smilte medan han såg Isaks blikk i sidesynet. Det såg nysgjerrig ut, og litt bekymra. Men han klarte å skjula det for dei andre. Kun Even såg det, såg det fordi han kjende Isak.

Han hadde fått oppdraget av Oberst Olsen for fleire veker sidan. Skulle fly til Berlin og ta bilete av nokre bygningar. Dei hadde rekna og kalkulert på det fleire gonger, hadde funne ut at det akkurat ville gå. Flyget ville tåla den turen, og Obersten meinte at Even var den einaste så kunne klara ein sånn tur.

Stemmane rundt han snakka ivrig om Berlin, om flygeturen og den dyktige kapteinen. Alt Even såg var Isaks augo. Fulle av bekymring og noko så minna om redsel. Dei vida seg meir og meir ut ettersom soldatane snakka, og Even ønska med heile seg at han kunne ta handa hans. Stryka litt beroliggande og forsikra han om at det ville gå bra.

Men det kunne han jo ikkje gjer. Ikkje der.

Plutseleg reiste Isak seg opp, unnskyldte seg og gjekk. Even kikka etter den stive ryggen og ønska meg heile seg at verda var annleis.

Han venta nokre minutt før han og gjekk. Gjekk rett til Isaks kontor. Fann Isak ved pulten sin, der han satt og kikka rett ut i lufta. Såg lei seg ut.

Even visste at han måtte sei noko, gjer noko, men ikkje heilt kva. Han kremta litt og gjekk bort til pulten. Vart møtt med eit trist blikk, fult av sårheit og noko anna. Noko så Even ikkje hadde ord for.

«Dr. Valtersen, har du tid til ei undersøking?»

Isaks augo vida seg ut, han såg litt forvirra ut, som om han ikkje forstod noko så helst akkurat då.

«Ehm…kaptein…Even…ja»

Even gjekk og satt seg på den eine benken, og Isak følgde etter. Trakk føre gardina og kikka på han. Med blikket sitt. Det så var fullt av alle slags kjensler.

«Eg har litt vondt i brystkassa, så eg lurte på om du kunne lytta litt på den?»

Han hadde eigentleg ikkje det, forma var tipp topp. Men han måtte få Isak til å tenka på noko anna, få han til å fokusera på ei oppgåve.

Isak nikka og fann fram stetoskopet. Varma det litt med henda, før han opna Evens skjorte med forsiktige bevegelsar. Trakk den litt ut, før han la stetoskopet rett øve hjarta hans. Kikka på brystkassa.

«Isak….sjå på meg»

Even var ikkje klar øve kor mjuk stemma hans var, før Isak løfta blikket og kikka han rett i augo. Med eit svært mjukt blikk. Even la henda sine på hoftene hans og smilte litt forsiktig.

«Isak, eg…ehm…du veit at eg er ein flygar, eg flyg oppdrag. Det er det eg gjer, heile tida. Og eg er svært god på det, Isak. Me hadde ikkje gjort dette om me ikkje trudde det gjekk. Ok?»

Isaks augo vide seg endå meir ut, før han nikka forsiktig. Legg vekk stetoskopet og legg henda sine rundt andletet hans. Stryk litt, lar tommelen gli øve kinna.

«Eg veit det, Even. Veit at du er dyktig, at det er krig og at oppdraget er viktig. Eg veit det. Eg berre….berre…»

Han svelg fleire gonger, kremte litt og kikke på Even.

«Kva då, Isak?»

«Eg berre…ehm…er litt redd, ok? Eg har aldri kjend det sånn før, dette her. Sånn så eg kjenne det for deg. Oss. Det er eit oss no, og det gjer meg litt redd»

Han er så mjuk i augo at Even så vidt klare å sjå på dei. Kjenne hjarta dunke hardt, kjenne på dei varme kjenslene i magen.

Oss.

Isak sa oss. Det er eit oss no.

Even smile litt før han drar Isak heilt inntil seg. Stryk han forsiktig øve ryggen, legg henda på hoftene hans.

«Det er difor eg flyg no, veit du. For oss. For at verda skal bli betre. For oss. Det er tanka på deg så gjer det verdt det. Gjer at eg flyg heim att. Heim til deg»

Even kjenne på ei rørtheit han aldri har kjend på før. Ser at Isak har det på same måten. Dei nydelege grøne augo er litt våte, og han blenke nokre gonger.

Kysse han med mjuke bevegelsar, før han trekk Even heilt inntil seg.

Held han hardt medan han stryk Even øve ryggen. Stryk og held.

Oss no.

 


	11. Eg treng å kjenna deg

Isak drog seg ut av klemmen og kikka på Even. Kikka på dei blå augo så var litt våte. Dei såg ut så hans augo kjendest, ein lett våtheit øve dei store og sterke orda. Han rufsa Even litt i panneluggen, og strauk han øve kinnet.

«Når flyg du?»

«I morgon tidlig klokka 06.00»

Isak sukka litt, prøvde å smila, men han trudde ikkje at han fekk det heilt til. Evens augo mjukna og han strauk Isaks kinn med lette bevegelsar. Det roa det hamrande hjarta hans.

«Du kan ikkje komma her før du drar og sei ha det, Even, det klare eg ikkje. Då kjem eg til å skriva ein legeerklæring så seie at du ikkje kan fly. Ok?»

Evens augo mjukna endå meir, og fylltes av noko nytt. Noko mektig så gjorde at Isaks hjarta hoppa så berre det. Even humra litt før han gav Isak nokre små og lette kyss.

«Du hadde gjort det og du, hadde du ikkje Dr. Valtersen?»

«Utan å blunka»

Det fekk Even til å le, før han kyssa Isak lett på halsen. Det fekk Isak til å le, og så lo dei litt båe to. Det var godt å le litt og, tenkte Isak. Le litt med Even.

Even lot munnen ligga lett på halsen hans, før han bevegde den sakte opp mot øyra. Tok tak i begge henda hans og strauk dei forsiktig.

«Eg kjem tilbake til deg, Isak, ikkje tru noko anna. Skal fly heim til deg medan eg tenke på dei fine augo dine»

Så bevegde han munnen nedover kinnet hans og fant Isaks munn. Kyssa han med mjuke og forsiktige bevegelsar.

Og så gjekk han.

 

Den natta fekk ikkje Isak sove.

Det var heilt umogleg. Kvar gong han lukka augo såg han for seg Even i ein blodpøl på bakken i Berlin.

Han visste at det var krig, visste så veldig godt at dette oppdraget var viktig for dei allierte. Dei behøvde bilete frå Berlin, behøvde å sjå om rykta stemte. Rykta så hadde sveva rundt i fleire månadar. At det var komen nokre nye fabrikkar i Berlin, fabrikkar så skulle laga nye våpen.

Det var den logiske sida av saken.

Hjarta hans sa noko anna.

Det banka hardt berre ved tanka på Even i eit fly øve Berlin. Heilt åleine der oppe i skyene. Hans Even. For han var jo det no. Isak sin Even.   

Han hadde aldri trudd at han skulle møta nokon så Even. Fantastiske fine og løgne Even, så fekk hjarta hans til å hoppa øve fire slag berre av eit blikk. Så fekk han til å kjenna ting han aldri hadde kjend før, ei heller trudde at han skulle få oppleva.

Og no hadde det skjedd for han og. Dette vedunderlege, fine og skrammande så han berre hadde lest om. Drøymt om, lengta etter, hopa for.

Kjærleiken.

Isak sukka tungt og rulla litt rundt i senga. Stirra i taket, i veggen, på døra. Lukka augo att og prøvde å framkalla bilete av blå augo.

Det hjalp ikkje.

Klokka 06.00 stod han i vindauga sitt og kikka på flyget så tok av. Flaug av garde mot Berlin, og Isak bad til gudar han ikkje trudde på om at Even måtte komma tilbake. Tilbake til han.

Han trudde ikkje hjarta hans kom til å tola noko anna.

 

Den dagen var den lengste Isak nokon gong hadde opplevd. Den snigla seg av garde fullt opp av alle dei kvardagslege tinga. Han åt og drakk kaffi, såg på soldatar så trena, bestilte medisinar, drakk endå meir kaffi.

Tenkte på Even.

Kor langt han var kome, om han fekk tatt bilete, om han var kald, om han var redd, kva han tenkte på.

Even. Even. Even.

Det verste at alt var han ikkje kunna spørja Oberst Olsen noko så helst om turen. Om han hadde høyrt noko frå Even. Han visste at augo hans ville visa Obersten kvifor Isak spurte. Var heilt sikker på at alle kjenslene så dunka i hjarta hans ville strauma ut av augo hans.

Så han satt på kontoret og kikka i veggen. Sjekka klokka kvart minutt og kikka ut vindauga. Speida, lengta og hopa.

Vart så utolmodig til slutt at han rydda i alle skapa på kontoret. Flytta på medisinar, alfabetiserte dei og sprita alt utstyret. Vaska rommet sitt, vaska sengklede og sokkar.

Til slutt vart han så trøyt at han la hovudet på pulten og sovna. Det siste han såg var dei nydelege augo så skein så sola.

 

Han vakna litt seinare av ei varm hand så strauk han forsiktig i håret. Att og fram. Han opna augo og blenka litt i det mørke rommet. Kikka rundt og møtte eit svært varmt blikk.

Verdas nydelegaste augo.

Hjarta hans banka så høgt at han var sikker på at heile leiren kunne høyra det. Magen snudde seg så fort at han kjende seg kvalmen, og han kjende lettesen strauma gjennom han.

«Hei, Isak. Eg er heime. Heime sjå deg»

Evens låge og mjuke stemme sende tusenvis av stråler gjennom heile han, og han kjenne tårene pressa på. Klare ikkje å halda dei tilbake, kjenne at dei renn ned øve kinnet hans.

Han vert løfta opp og inn i Evens armar. Vert heldt, heldt som om aldri har vorten heldt før. Even sjushe og stryk han øve håret. Kysse han på kinnet og tørke tårene hans.

Isak drar seg litt ut av klemmen og kikke på Even. Kikke på augo så ljos av noko heilt spesielt. Kjenne kjenslene fara øve han så ein storm, treng å kjenna Even. Kjenna han meir enn ein klem.

Han drar Even med seg inn på rommet sitt og låse døra. Kikke på han og smile, før han sleng seg rundt Even. Kviskre låge og mjuke ord, kviskre at han treng å kjenna Even.

Kysset er ikkje av det rolege slaget, det er så slurvete at Isak hadde ledd om han ikkje hadde ein storm så for gjennom han. Han drar Even litt i håret, framkall nokre djupe stønn så sende signal rett i skrittet hans.

Tungene danse rumba, og heile rommet er fullt av låge stønn, av sukk og mjuke ord. Hender beveg seg øve alt, stryk og kjenne på. Kjenne på kroppar så lengte, lengte etter å vera i lag.

Isak beveg handa si øve Evens mage, beveg den innanfor skjorta, stryk øve dei nakne magemusklane. Even sukke lågt og det er som musikk i Isaks øyrer. Han beveg handa litt lengre ned, før han legg den på Evens beltespenne.

Kikke på Even, spør med augo og Even berre sukke.

Han tar det så eit definitivt ja og opne den opp. Stryk litt før han opne nokre knappar. Legg handa si øve hardheita og kysse Even. Kysse han med all den lengta og lysta så rase gjennom han.

Beveg handa si under buksa, vert møtt av både hardheit og byrjande våtheit. Det gjer han kåt, gjer at kuken hans hoppe litt. Legg handa si rundt Evens kuk og held den der.

«Isak, herregud….Isaaakk»

Evens stemme er mørk no, har ein hesheit han aldri har høyrt før. Det fylle han med glede, med stoltheit. Det er han så gjer dette med Even, gjer at han stønne, gjer at han sukke.

Isak kysse han endå meir, vått og desperat, før han byrje å bevega handa si. Beveg den sakte først, lar den gli opp og ned. Kjenne på det våte, bruke det til å skapa meir friksjon.

Even bit han litt i leppa, og det gjer han så kåt og desperat at han slepp ut eit djupt stønn. Beveg handa litt rasktare, stryk og klemme, kjenne på varmen. Kjenne at Evens kuk byrje å rykka litt.

Han trekk Even endå nærare, kysse han med open munn. Vert møtt med nokre desperate stønn, før Even kjem i handa hans. Han kjenne at handa vert våt, kjenne på hundrevis av ting så straume gjennom kroppen hans.

Even puste og pese inn i munnen hans, står med augo lukka inntil døra og ser heilt fantastisk ut. Isak kysse han forsiktig og held han.

Berre held.

«Herregud, Isak, det var….herregud»

Evens blikk får han til å le litt. Han kjenne gleda boble gjennom han, kjenne på den enorme lettesen øve at Even kom tilbake.

Tilbake til han.

 

Neste morgon sitt han ved pulten sin og smile for seg sjølv. Smile ved tanka på kva så hadde skjedd kvelden før. Humre litt for seg sjølv når han tenke på synet av Even då han hadde gått.

Han hadde gått frå Isak med litt ustø steg. Hadde påstått at han ikkje trudde at han kom til å klara å komma seg til dusjen, at Isak måtte bera han.

Det siste Isak hadde høyrt var ein låg latter. Evens låge og varme latter, og den hadde han tatt med seg inn i søvnen. Hadde sove så ein stein.

Han sitt og drikk litt kaffi når Even kjen slentrande inn. Med eit stort smil og svært skinnande augo. Ikkje visste Isak at noko sånt kunne gjer han glad, men sånn var det blitt no.

Even sett seg på pulten hans og gir han eit mjukt kyss. Stryk han litt øve kinnet, smile.

«Eg har tenkt på ein ting, Isak»

«Kva då?»

«Trur du at du kan få ordna deg nokre dagar fri?»

Isak kikke på han med nysgjerrigheit, lure litt på kva Even tenke på. Får eit stort smil tilbake, som om Even tenke på noko fint. Noko svært fint.

«Ja, eg har for så vidt ikkje hatt så mange fridagar medan eg har vore her, så Oberst Olsen kan sikkert godkjenna det. Kva tenke du på?»

«Vel, eg har fått nokre dagar fri sidan oppdraget var så vellykka. Og så tenkte eg at me kanskje kunne dra på ein tur»

Isaks kjenne gleda hoppa rundt i magen, kjenne at hjarta dunke litt ekstra hardt.

«Tur?»

«Ja, til Dornoch»

«Dornoch?»

«Ja, det er cirka 60 km nord for Inverness. Hugse du Callum McDonald?»

Isak tenke på den skotske soldaten så han har sydd eit par gonger. Den ubestridde slåstkjempa i leiren. Nikke til Even og smile.

«Vel, han eig ei hytta oppe på fjellet utanfor Dornoch. Den ligg heilt for seg sjølv med ingen naboar. Eg har fått lov å låna den, og så tenkte eg at me kunne dra der. Vær litt aleine. Eg og du»

Evens augo har vida seg litt ut, og han ser med eit litt nervøs ut. Hundrevis av kjensler fer gjennom Isak. Aleine med Even. Aleine med Even på ein aude plass.

«Even….»

Even lene seg litt nærare andletet hans. Smile heilt mjukt, stryk han øve kinnet.

«Isak….eg treng å vær litt aleine med deg. Utan å verta forstyrra heile tida. Treng å kjenna deg, smaka på deg, ta på deg…eg treng…herregud Isak»

Han kjenne at kuken hoppe litt av Evens ord, kjenne raudna krypa øve kinna hans. Slepp ut eit lågt sukk. Evens augo har mørkna litt, og akkurat då kunne ein heil hær komme inn og Isak hadde ikkje brydd seg.

Ikkje når han kan framkalle eit sånt blikk.

«Ja, la oss dra til Dornoch»

Gleda så spreie seg øve Evens andlet er som å sjå på sola. Det er så fint at Isak må blunka litt. Får eit mjukt kyss og magen hoppe rundt.

Åleine med Even. I fleire dagar.

Herregud.


	12. Tri dagar fri i Dornoch

Even satt og kikka ut togvindauga, kikka på det skotske landskapet, kikka på Isak. Kikka mest på Isak for å vær heilt ærlig.

Isak så satt der så fin i togsetet og smilte. Eit lite og mjukt smil, så fekk sumarfuglane til å hoppa rundt i Evens mage.

Dei hadde båe tri dagar fri og var på veg til Dornoch. Til ei hytta oppe på fjellet. Aleine. Aleine med Isak. Berre tanka fekk Evens hjarta til å dunka hardt, til å kjenna på så mange ting.

Han gleda seg.

Gleda seg til å kunne kyssa Isak når han ville utan å måtte tenka på om nokon var der. Til å snakka saman utan å verta forstyrra. Og så var han litt nervøs og, kjende nervøsiteten hoppa litt rundt.

Kjende kinna raudna litt ved tanka, tanka på alt dei kunne gjer. Kunne gjer med kvarandre.

Herregud.

Det hadde ikkje vore noko problem for Isak å få nokre dagar fri. Oberst Olsen hadde godkjent det utan ein gong å spørja om noko så helst. Hadde visstnok berre smilt til Isak og ønskja han ein god tur. Godt fiske hadde han og sagt.

For det var jo ein fisketur dei skulle på. Fiska etter laks i det skotske fjellet. Alle nordmenn elska jo å fiska. Sjølvsagt. Sjølvsagt skulle dei fiska.

Isak hadde ledd då han fortalte det til Even, og det fekk han til å le og. Fisking var vel det så stod nedst på deira lista, stod vel eigentleg ikkje på lista i det heila tatt.

Sanitetetssoldat Kristoffersen skulle halda fortet medan Dr. Valtersen var borte, og kontoret var i trygge hender sjå han hadde Isak sagt. Even hadde berre nikka, kontoret var det siste han hadde tenkt på. Men han visste det var viktig for Isak, viktig at nokon var der om det skjedde noko.

Og det så var viktig for Isak var viktig for han.

Dei åt litt niste, drakk litt kaffi og skravla i veg. Om alt og ingenting. Det hadde snike seg inn ein slags fridom der på toget. Fridomen til å snakka opent utan å måtte tenka på kven så høyrde dei.

Det var ikkje mange andre der i vogna deira, og ingen av dei var norske. Så praten flaug fritt i mellom dei. Dei flørta litt og, sånn heilt forsiktig. Even strauk foten sin litt inntil Isaks, noko så fekk han til å raudna litt.

Fekk Even til å tenka på ting. På korleis dei kinna kom til å raudna litt seinare. Når dei var aleine. Heilt aleine.

«Du, Isak, eg har tenkt på ein ting»

Isak kikka på han med nysgjerrigheit i augo og eit stort smil. Det gjorde at Even vart litt nervøs, gjorde at sumarfuglane flaksa rundt. Fekk Even til å lura på om han klarte å få ut orda.

«Ja…ehm…eg tenkte litt på om me kanskje treng…ehm…treng ting på hytta»

«Ting?»

Even lukka augo litt og sval fleire gonger. Trakk pusten djupt.

«Ja, ting»

Isak berre kikka på han med lattermilde augo, såg litt forvirra ut, som om han ikkje forstod kva Even meinte.

«Meine du mat? Me kan handla i Dornoch, trur du ikkje det?»

Herregud.

Even kjende at han var heilt raud i andletet, kjende nervøsiteta bobla gjennom han.

«Nei, Isak, eg meine ikkje mat. Eg meine…ting»

Isaks augo vida seg lett ut, og vart ei aning mørkare. Han smilte lett og blunka lurt til Even. Det var tydeleg at han hadde forstått kva Even meinte no.

«Eg har med ting, Even»

Og så blunka han jammen meg igjen.

Denne mannen. Denne fantastiske mannen. Han så fekk Evens hjarta til å dunka raskare med berre eit blikk. Han hadde tapa hjarta sitt til han, og det kom aldri til å vera nokre andre. Han visste det no, i det augeblikket.

«Har du….ehm…korleis?

«Hugse du Sanitetsbefal Franklin, han så var innom i november med den amerikanske troppen?»

«Ja»

«Vel, han hadde med seg ein pakke til meg med diverse produkt. Tenkte det kunne vera greitt å ha liggjande. Og så er eg ein doktor, veit du, Even. Eg har ting…ting på kontoret»

Isak smilte endå meir, før det kraup nokre hektiske roser opp halsen hans. Det fekk kjenslene til å brusa gjennom Evens kropp, han hadde aldri kjend seg å levande før. Så fri.

Fri med Isak.

 

Då dei var framme i Dornoch fant dei ein butikk der dei fekk kjøpt mat og kaffi. Pakka det ned i sekkane sine før dei byrja på turen opp til hytta. Callum McDonald hadde gitt Even eit kart øve område, og teikna ein ring rundt hytta.

Det var heldigvis ikkje så mykje snø, og det var fine stiar dei kunne følgja. Dei la Dornoch bak seg og vart møtt av det vakre skotske høylandet. Vidder så langt augo kunne sjå, og små bekkar.

Dei traska av garde, og skravla i veg. Skravla om alt og ingenting. Kjende på fridommen begge to, fridommen av å vera aleine.

På eit tidspunkt gjekk Isak framføre Even, og han fekk den store gleda av å kikka på ryggen hans. Kikka på Isak så trava av garde, såg på musklane så bevegde seg. Såg på rumpa hans, tenkte på korleis den ville sjå ut utan klede.

Tenkte på så mange ting.

Etter nokre timar var dei framme ved hytta. Det var eit lita brun hytte med eit skjul utanfor. Den låg fint til i ein liten helling, med noko så såg ut så ein kulp rett nedanfor.

Even fann fram nykkelen og låste opp, før dei gjekk inn og satte frå seg sekkane sine. Dei smilte til kvarandre medan dei kikka rundt i det store rommet.

Det var eit bord og nokre stolar, ein liten kjøkkenbenk, ein stor omn og ei seng. Ei ganske stor seng.

Isak humra litt for seg sjølv før han kikka på Even med eit varm blikk. Eit blikk så gav han sug i magen. Han bøygde seg fram og kyssa Isak, strauk han litt øve kinnet.

Dei hang frå seg dei varme jakkene, og gjekk for å finna ved. Fyrte opp omnen og kjende på varmen så spreia seg i hytta. Kikka på kvarandre, kikka på dei raude andleta.

«Skal me hoppa i kulpen, Isak? Eg er litt sveitt eg»

«Det er sikkert iskaldt, Even, herregud»

Isaks blikk fekk han til å skrattle, medan han kjende på alle kjenslene så for rundt.

«Eg skal varma deg eg, Isaken min»

Orda berre glapp ut av han, det var så enkelt å sei akkurat det han ville no. Isaks augo fekk ein heilt spesiell varme i seg, og det var noko av det finaste han hadde sett. Gjorde han modig.

«Det er jo det du er, Isaken min»

«Ja, Even, det er eg»

Gleda eksploderte i brystet hans, og han trakk Isak inntil seg. Klemte han lenge medan han strauk øve det mjuke og litt sveitte håret hans. Kjende seg så verdas heldigaste mann.

Dei trakk seg ut frå klemmen og byrja å kle av seg. Eit og eit plagg medan dei kikka i augo til kvarandre. Slapp ikkje blikket ein einaste gong. Det flaug haugevis av kjensler mellom dei, og det var så intenst at Even nesten kikka vekk.

Men berre nesten.

Til slutt var dei nakne.

Even slapp Isaks blikk og kikka ned øve den nakne kroppen hans. Lot blikket sveipa opp og ned, ned og opp. Han mista nesten pusta, kjende at det var litt trongt i halsen med eitt.

Naken Isak var nydelig. Sterk, fin og sexy. Svært, svært sexy.

Han tok tak i handa hans og så sprang dei ned til kulpen. Hoppa uti med nokre hyl og vart møtt av eit iskaldt vatn. Svømde litt rundt og spruta vatn på kvarandre. Leika litt rundt og fekk kvarandre til å le.

Dei sumde bort til ein stein, og Isak snudde seg mot han. Kikka på han med grøne mjuke augo. Even skubba han forsiktig inntil steinen, før han la henda sine rundt andletet hans.

Kikka på han, kikka på denne fine mannen. Så stod der inntil steinen med vått hår og gåsehud på heile kroppen.

Han la munnen sin øve Isaks og kyssa han lett og forsiktig, før han bevegde den øve kinnet mot øyra.

«No skal eg varma deg, Isaken min»

Isak sukka lågt før Even bevegde munnen ned på halsen, ned på skuldra. Kyssa den, strauk leppene øve huden hans. Smaka. Kviskra om kor fin Isak var, kor mykje han hadde lengte etter å smaka på huden hans.

Det framkalla nokre låge sukk, før Isak tok tak i den eine armen hans. Haldt den hardt, haldt.

Even bevegde munnen sin nedøve, kyssa Isak med open munn øve heile magen. Kyssa ned mot skrittet før han kyssa heile vegen opp igjen. Kikka på Isak, kikka på dei grøne augo så hadde mørkna.

La munnen sin inntil Isaks igjen før han bevegde handa si nedøve. Strauk litt på magen, øve hofta, før han bevegde den ned til kuken. Den harde kuken.

Kyssa endå meir, det vart svært slurvete. Isak stønna og bevegde hofta sine, støtta dei mot Even. Det gjorde han varm øve hele kroppen, gjorde at hans eigen kuk hoppa av glede.

Han la handa si rundt Isaks kuk og byrja å bevega den. Opp og ned, med sakte bevegelsar. Isak stønna høgt og lukka augo sine. Såg heilt fantastisk ut.

Even bevegde handa si enda raskare, kjende på det harde, det varme. Kyssa febrilsk med Isak, det var desperat, heilt fantastisk.

Det rykka litt i Isaks kuk før han kom øve handa til Even med eit stønn. Han skalv litt før han opna augo sine. Kikka på Even med eit blikk så hadde tusen ord.

Han trakk Isak inntil seg, haldt han og strauk øve ryggen hans. Kyssa han i håret og kviskra mjuke ord.

Isaken hans. Hans Isak.


	13. Å dansa med deg

Isak kjende ei heilt spesielt fred med seg sjølv. Han var varm, mett og ganske så saleg når han kjende etter.

Han kjende seg fri. Fri med Even.

Alle dei gongene hjarta og sjela vart litt mindre av alt snakket om damer, alle dei gongene han hadde ligge i senga og lengta. Det var vekke, gløymd og ikkje viktig lengre.

For han hadde det jo no. Det han hadde lengta sånn etter.

Nokon å springa leande og klissblaute opp frå ein kulp med. Nokon å varma seg på framføre omnen og tørka på ryggen. Nokon å laga middag og eta den med.

Even. Hans Even.

Så satt og kikka på han med varme augo, kikka på han med alle dei kjenslene han mistenkte ljos ut av sine eigne augo og.

Dei satt der på det litle bordet og strauk beina mot kvarandre. Beina med ullsokkar på. Ikkje visste Isak at noko så enkelt kunne gje han så mykje glede. Men det gjorde det. Umåteleg glede.

 

Etter at dei hadde åte ferdig, vaska dei opp. Even vaska og Isak tørka, medan dei kyssa og tok på kvarandre. Det var så lett no, lett å berre stryka Even litt i nakken, øve armen og ned på rumpa.

Det var så lett å berre vera.

Då dei var ferdig koka dei kaffi og satt seg ned ved bordet igjen. Skravla i veg medan dei spela 10 000 med nokre terningar dei hadde funne i eit skap. Det viste seg at Even var ein svært dårleg tapar, noko så fekk Isak til å le med heile seg.

Le med Even. Fritt og utan forstyrringar.

Etter å ha tapa fire gonger på rad krav Even at dei skulle spela noko anna. Himla med augo då Isak lo av han, noko så sjølvsagt gjorde at han lo endå meir.

Og sånn fortsatte kvelden. Dei spela, snakka og lo. Eller…det var mest Isak så lo. Even himla, stort sett, med augo.

Etter å ha tapa for sikkert åttande gongen i Yatzy, vart Even sittande å kikka på han. Han sa ikkje noko, berre kikka på Isaks andlet med eit heilt spesielt blikk. Det gjorde at Isak vart heilt varm i magen, gjorde at sumarfuglane hoppa rundt.

«Vil du dansa med meg, Isak?»

Even kviskra orda, som om dei var blant folk, som om det var ein hemmelegheit. Han smilte med det varme smilet, det så gjorde at Isaks hjarta hoppa øve eit slag eller to. Det smilet han elska.

«Sjølvsagt, Even, men treng me ikkje musikk?»

«Me treng ikkje musikk, Isak»

Han reiste seg opp og strakk ut handa si. Smilte og blunka litt. Det var verdas enklaste sak og reisa seg opp og leggja handa si i Evens. Han hadde blitt med til Antarktis om Even hadde spurt han.

Dei gjekk ut på golvet og vart ståande og smila til kvarandre. Isak kjende seg så ein nyforelska 15-åring og humra litt for seg sjølv. Innsåg at det var akkurat det han var på eit vis.

Even trakk han inntil seg, klemde han. La ei hand rundt livet hans, og tok Isaks hand i den andre. La hovudet sitt inntil Isaks, før han byrja å nynna på Danny Boy.

Førte dei rundt med små bevegelsar medan han strauk Isak øve ryggen. Strauk med mjuke bevegelsar, medan han nynna meir.

Aldri.

Aldri hadde Isak dansa med nokon han faktisk ville dansa med. Det kjendest så stort, så mykje større enn han. Han og Even. Han kjende tårene pressa på, kjende klumpen i halsen, kjende på magen så hoppa rundt.

«Det var dette eg ville gjera på dansen, Isak, halda deg og dansa med deg»

Herregud.

Isak trekk seg litt ut og kikke på Even. Kikke inn i dei nydelege augo hans. Dei så no skinn med varme og kjærleik. Han kjenne seg med eit veldig rørt, og kjenne tårene trilla.

Han visste ikkje at det var mogleg, men Evens blikk vert endå mjukare. Han drar tommelen forsiktig øve Isaks kinn, tørke vekk tårene og smile. Smile til Isak som om han var ein skatt, og det er det han kjenne seg som og.

Dei kysse heilt mjukt og forsiktig, det er så vidt leppene bevege seg. Det gjer uansett at varmen spreie seg i heile Isak. Frå hårrøtene til stortåa.

Han trekk Even heilt inntil seg, før han legg hovudet på skuldra hans. Og så danse dei vidare.

Danse og stryk, danse og kysse.

 

Etter å ha dansa ei stund, begynn dei båe å gjespa litt. Bestemm seg for å leggja seg. Kikke på kvarandre, og Isak vert plutseleg litt sjenert. Han har jo aldri gjort dette før, aldri sove med ein mann før.

Det ser ut så Even tenke på det sama, for kinna hans vert litt raude. Han kikke i taket, på bordet, før blikket kjem tilbake til Isak. Det er fullt av alle slags kjensler, og han har aldri vore så fin.

Dei pusse tennene, før dei tar av seg kleda og kryp under dyna. Vert liggjande på sida mot kvarandre. Smile litt, kysse og finn ei hand å halda i.

«Du, Isak, kan eg spørja deg om noko?»

«Alt du vil, Even»

«Ehm…eg…eg lurte berre litt på…er eg din fyrste?»

«Ja, Even, det er du. Min fyrste alt»

Han kviskre orda, men Even høyre dei uansett. Han høyre alltid kva Isak seie, alltid. Dei blå augo vert ei aning mørkare, og han stryk Isak forsiktig øve kinnet. Kyssa han lett, før han kviskre at Isak er hans fyrste alt og.

Dei vert liggjande der med andleta mot kvarandre og fortelja. Fortell om fyrste gong dei innsåg at dei likte gutar, kviskre om korleis det kjendest. Kor mykje dei prøvde å ikkje tenkja sånn, og då dei forstod at det var umogleg å la vera.

Stryk kvarandre med forsiktige bevegelsar medan dei snakke om alle dansane dei var på, om jentene så ville ha dei med på kino. Om alle gongene dei sa nei, om alle gongene dei lengta etter å ha nokon å dansa med.

Isak fortell om kor godt det var å ha Jonas å snakka med. Kor beskyttande og støttande han var, kor godt det var å ha nokon så visste.

Even fortell om dei einsamme stundene i senga då han tenkte på gutar. Kviskre om alle gongene han flaug og drøymte om å ha nokon så var hans der oppe i skyene.

Dei dele og slepp kvarandre inn. Inn i det såre, det aller såraste. Kysse mjukt og tørke på tårer, smile litt av kor godt det kjennes å ha nokon å dela ting med.

Kysse endå meir. Opne opp og djupne kyssa. Lar henda vandra øve skuldra, øve armar, øve magar. Pusta vert litt djupare, og Isak kjenne at han byrje å verta hard. Kjenne at det skjer sjå Even og.

«Isak…herregud…Isak. Eg har så lyst å smaka på deg, kjenna på deg, har så lyst på deg»

Isak kjenne at kuken hans hoppe av Evens ord, kjenne at dei sende varme signal øve heile kroppen hans.

«Even…gud bere…ja…du må…..ja!»

Even snur han forsiktig rundt og legg seg opp på han. Stryk han forsiktig øve kinnet før han kysse han. Kysse han i noko så kjennes som ein evigheit, før han beveg munnen ned på halsen.

Legg igjen ein sti av kyss ned på skuldra og magen hans. Kjem med nokre små ljodar medan han beveg seg nedøve. Stryk øve hofta hans medan munnen beveg seg vidare.

Det kjennes heilt fantastisk ut, betre enn nokon av dei draumane han nokon gong har hatt. Isak kjenne seg varm, kjenne seg trygg, kjenne seg kåt.

Even legg munnen øve skrittet hans, kysse fleire gonger før han trekk underbuksa ned. Kaste den vekk, før han kikke på Isak.

Kikke på han med mørke og varme augo, før han legg munnen sin på Isaks kuk. Beveg den litt forsiktig, prøvande. Alt medan han slepp ut nokre låge ljodar, høyrest ut så han han det veldig fint.

Slikke lett før han tar inn meir av kuken hans. Beveg munnen heilt rolig, medan han stryk Isak på hofta hans.

Isak stønne, stønne høgt, for det kan han no. Berre sleppa det ut. Det er så godt, så deilig at terna hans krølle seg. 

«Isak…kvar er tinga du tok med?»

Kviskringa hans send varmesignal rett i kuken hans, rett i hjarta, rett i sjela hans. Han forstår ikkje korleis Even kan prata no, at han har ord. Isak har ingen ord, alt han kjenne er varme og stråler.

«Isak….Isaken min»

Herregud.

«Under puta»

Det er alle orda han klare å finna. Dei einaste så ikkje er Even. Even drar fram olja frå puta og ler lett.

«Dr. Valtersen, du ligg så vanleg to steg framføre»

Og så ler han med heile seg, noko så får Isak til å le og. For han kan gjer det no. Le høgt med Even.

Latteren vert erstatta av stønn idet Even legg munnen sin rundt kuken hans igjen. Den varme og våte munnen. Han beveg den sakte opp og ned, humre litt for seg sjølv. Stryk Isak øve hofta, før han beveg handa litt ned. Den våte handa, full av varm olje.

Stryk Isak lett, før han beveg handa under kuken og bakøve. Beveg den mot hòlet og lar den liggja der. Isak stønne så høgt at han er sikker på at dei kan høyra han heilt ned til Dornoch.

Even berre humre før han beveg fingrane lett, stryk lett, kjenne litt forsiktig. Alt medan den varme munnen hans beveg seg opp og ned.

Det kjennes som han flyt. Som om han flyt på ei mjuk sky. Han kjenne seg litt utanfor seg sjølv, kjenne seg så mjuk honning.

Kjenne at han held på å sprekkja. Sprekkja av alle dei deilige kjenslene.

Då han kjenne den eine fingeren bevega seg inn i han er det akkurat som om nokon slepp laus ein bøling i magen hans. Det svir litt, kjennes uvant, men er og så godt at han ikkje klare å liggja stille.

Han rope ut, beveg på hoftene og lukke augo. Det er så intenst at han ikkje klare å halda dei oppe.

Det er ingen ord. Ingen.

Han har ingen ord. Alt han kjenne er ein våt munn, ein våt finger og alt berre flyt. Evens munn beveg seg litt raskare og det gjer fingen hans og. Den vert fylgt av finger til, og alt i Isak spenne seg.  

Alt samle seg i skrittet. Det kjennes ut så alt blod er der, kjennes ut så hjarta hans slår med trippel fart. Det kjennes ut så det er på veg ut, kjennes ut så alle håra reise seg på kroppen hans.

Det er berre sukk og stønn, våtheit og varme. Magen han spenne seg og det kjennes ut så han er i ein storm. Ein rasande storm av kjensler og alt så ankre han er Even.

Even. Even. Even.

Og så kjem Even borti noko, kjem borti eit punkt så gjer at han løfte heile skrittet. Han har aldri kjend noko så godt i heile sitt liv. Han symje i varme kjensler og kjem.

Kjem øve magen sin, kjem øve Even. Kjem.

Heile han skjelv, og det kjennes ut så han ikkje har pust att. Han pese og flyt. Flyt i eit hav med rolege straumar.

Opne augo og vert møtt av to mørke og mjuke augo. Ankeret hans. Hans Even. Så berre smile. Smile så sola.

«Even…Even…du….det…Even»

Even berre smile og beveg seg opp. Legg seg inntil han og kysse han. Han kjenne på hundrevis av kjensler, kjenne på alt det våte mellom dei. Kjenne og at Even ikkje er hard meir.

Klare å finn fram stemma si igjen, saman med pusten.

«Even…kva…kom du og?»

Even berre ler. Ler med ein latter så kjem heilt frå magen. Vert litt raud og. Denne fine mannen. Hans.

«Ja…ehm…du var så deilig der du låg at …vel..ja»

Og så berre ler dei. Ler av kvarandre, kjenne på alle kjenslene så boble gjennom dei.

Isak stryk han forsiktig på kinnet, slepp nokre små kyss øve kinnet hans. Legg hovudet sitt på skuldra hans, og ein arm øve magen. Humre litt av den våte magen, men kjenne at han ikkje orke å reisa seg for å tørka det vekk.

Det kjennes ut så Even tenke det sama, for han trekk han nærmare og kysse han i håret.

Og så sovne dei.

I armane til kvarandre. Der på hytta i si eiga lita boble.

Sovne med nokon dei har kjensler for, for fyrste gong.

Søv.


	14. Store ord, små ord, mjuke ord

Even vakne av at regnet tromme på taket. Det er heilt mørkt ute og det kjennes nett ut så å vera i ein liten kokong. Kokong med Isak.

Isak så ligg ved sidan av han og søv. Han lage nokre små og reint så sjarmerande snorkeljodar der han ligg, og dei gjer at han kjenne seg varm. Kjenne seg med eit litt rørt av at han er den så får lov til dette. Får lov til å sova saman med Isak.

Liggja ved sidan av den fantastiske mannen og kikka på han. Stryka han forsiktige øve håret, kinnet og armen. Smila litt mjukt der for seg sjølv, medan han kjenne på alle dei deilige kjenslene så fer gjennom han.

Han humre litt for seg sjølv då han og kjenne på det størkna klisset så ligg på magen hans. Vert litt raud berre av tanka på kva han og Isak hadde gjort. Kor deilig det hadde vore, kor fantastisk det hadde vore å omslutta Isak, kjenna og smaka på han.

Isaks låge stønn og rop kom til å vera brent i sjela hans for resten av livet. Kom til å vera med han til den siste dagen hans på jorda. 

Han reiste seg forsiktig og gjekk for å finna litt vatn og ein klut. Vaska seg sjølv før han gjekk bort til senga. Trakk dyna forsiktig ned og vaska Isak med mjuke bevegelsar. Strauk og vaska, smilte for seg sjølv. Smilte av kor stort det kjendest, kor fint det var å få gjera ein så enkel ting.

Kraup under dyna igjen og la seg heilt inntil Isak. Smaug ein arm rundt magen hans og spreia nokre små kyss på skuldra. Kjende på lukta av Isak, høyrde på regnet så tromma på taket. Høyrde på hjarta så dunka hardt og kjende seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv.

 

Då han vakna igjen var det ljost ute, men regnet tromma fortsatt på taket. Han låg på ryggen med ein svært varm Isak drapert rundt seg. Som ei slags gardin, ei Isak-gardin.

Han strauk Isak lett på ryggen, kyssa han i håret og fekk eit slags grynt tilbake. Lo litt for seg sjølv, medan han lot handa vandra litt nedøve ryggen til Isak før han lot den liggja på rumpa hans.

Berre fordi han kunne.

Det framkalla ein låg latter frå Isak, den vibrerte på brystkassa hans, sendte varme signal heilt ned til stortåa.

«God morgon, Even»

«God morgon, Isak»

«Det regne ute»

«Bra observasjon, Dr. Valtersen, kven visste at du var så smart»

Han kan ikkje for det, det er så lett å erta Isak. Å få han til å le, kjenna den varme latteren hans mot den nakne kroppen.

Isak klyp han litt i armen og så berre ler han. Ler med heile seg før han kysse Even på armen. Kysse han på skuldra, på halsen, på kinnet. Kysse og ler, og Even veit ikkje heilt kvar han skal gjer av seg. Kjenne haugevis av kjensler hoppa rundt, kjenne at hjarta held på å sprengast.

Dei vert liggjande å småprata litt, høyra på regnet og stryka øve kvarandre. Lett og forsiktig, dei har inga hast. Ikkje akkurat no.

Isak lure på om Even har vaska dei, og han fortell kva han gjorde der midt på natta. Kviskre om kor fint det var å gjera noko så lite, men så likevel kjendest så stort. Det får Isaks augo til å mjukna og fyllas med varme. Får han til å pepra Evens andlet med små kyss. Han smile så sola og Even veit fortsatt ikkje heilt kvar han skal gjera av seg.

Til slutt står dei opp og fyre i omnen. Et, drikk kaffi og småsnakke litt. Er litt stille og, men det er ein sånn fin stillheit. Der ein berre kikke på kvarandre og smile lett. For ein veit kva den andre tenke på, ser det på augo, ser det på smilet.

Då dei har vaska opp og putta fleire vedkubbar i omnen går dei og legg seg att. Det har byrja å blåsa ute, i tillegg til at regnet har auka på. Dei er skjønt einige om at det ikkje er noko vits å gå ut i det veret, då er det betre å liggja inne i ei seng og kyssa litt.

Kyssa og stryka kvarandre, halda ei hand og le. Det er så lett å le med Isak, han har ein skikkeleg tørr og vitig humør, har så masse løgne historiar. Dei får Even til å le så masse at han får vondt i magen.

Den beste måten å ha vondt i magen på.

Dei kysse endå meir, kysse til leppene kjennes heilt såre, men det er det ingen av dei så bryr seg om. Dei berre kysse endå meir. Kysse til det ikkje er meir pust att, kysse.

Det er så fint å liggja der med Isak, det får Even til å tenkja på alle gongene han har ligge aleine og tenkt på dette. Hopa og drøymt om at det skulle vera nokon for han og. Og no har han fått det. Det kjendest fantastisk, og så gjer det han redd og.

Redd for kva så skal skje når dei forlèt hytta. Når dei drar tilbake til leiren, til livet, til verda der det han kjenne for Isak ikkje er lov.

Even kjenne at hjarta dunke litt hardare, kjenne at det fylles med ei slags hoplausheit. Øve verda, øve livet, øve alt.

Korleis han skal klara å skjula det han kjenne for Isak framføre andre klare han ikkje å sjå for seg. Han har jo lyst å ta på han, kyssa han, halda handa hans kvar einaste gong han ser han.

Han sukke djupt og vende seg litt vekk frå Isak. Legg seg på ryggen og kikke i taket. Det er nett så ein storm fere gjennom han, ein storm av kjensler så han ikkje heilt veit om han har ord for. Stormen fortsett og han kjenne at nokre tårer samle seg i augekroken. Kjenne dei trilla ned.

«Even…Even min…kva er det?»

Den mjuke stemma til Isak trekk han tilbake. Tilbake til senga, hytta og bobla deira. Han snur seg rundt og vert møtt av eit mjukt og litt bekymra blikk.

Dei grøne augo. Ankeret hans i stormen. Isak.

Han svelg eit par gonger, snufse litt og prøve å stogga tårene. Men dei berre renn og renn medan Isak tørke dei vekk. Tørke og kikke på han med varme og kjærleik.

Det gjer han modig.

«Eg…ehm…eg tenkte berre på korleis det skal gå når me forlèt hytta, Isak. Korleis…korleis skal eg gå kvar dag og skjula det eg kjenne for deg? Skjula kjenslene mine når alt eg vil er å ropa dei ut. Stå på eit tak og ropa ut kva du får meg til å kjenna»

Han slepp ut eit hikst, kjenne tårene trilla og har aldri kjend seg så naken så akkurat då. Så blottlagt og sårbar, så utanfor seg sjølv.

Isak ser på han med uendeleg varme, men det er og litt sårbarheit der. For han veit det jo han og, veit kva verd dei lev i. Han stryk tårene vekk og kysse han heilt forsiktig. Mjukt og forsiktig.

«Even, sjå på meg»

Even gjer så han ber om. Kikke inn i dei grøne augo, dei så ser på han med så mykje varme at den kjennes ut så han skal ta fyr. Det er og ein bestemtheit der, ein stille styrke så flaume ut av augo. Av heile Isak.

Han har aldri elska han så mykje så akkurat då.

«Eg nekte….eg nekte og la verda bestemma at dei kjenslene eg har for deg er feil, Even. At det er noko galt med den varma så spreie seg i heile meg når du smile til meg, tar handa mi og kysse meg. At den tryggheita eg kjenne når eg er med deg skal vera mindre verdt enn om du hadde vore ei dama»

Evens hjarta dunke så hardt at han er sikker på at det skal komma ut. Heile han skjelv av Isak ord, det kjennes ut så orda hans vaske øve alle dei triste tankane. Erstatte dei med varme, varme øve alt.

«Even….min Even…det er ikkje oss det er noko galt med, det er verda. Den er ikkje perfekt, men dette….dette er det. Eg og du, Even….oss…det er heilt rett»

Herregud.

Han veit ikkje kva han skal sei. Isak blunke med augo og nikke litt. Held handa hans og stryk den forsiktig. Smile lett til han og med eit er det som om alt fell på plass i Evens hjarta. Det er dei mot verda, men det går heilt fint når dei er eit oss.

«Eg elske deg, Isak. Isaken min. Min Isak. Herregud så eg elske deg»

Tårene byrje å trilla igjen, men det er av glede denne gongen. Gleda av songen så syng i hjarta hans. Isaks augo fylles og med tårer, og det gjer at dei får ein heilt spesiell farge.

Nydeleg. Det er det han er. Isaken hans.

«Eg elske deg og, Even. Med alt eg er og har, elske deg så mykje»

Hjarta hans eksplodere av glede og han trekk Isak inntil seg. Kysse han med lengsel, med glede, med kjærleik. Dei djupne kysset, slepp kvarande inn. Stryk og held, kviskre mjuke ord.

Han snur dei forsiktig rundt og legg seg opp på Isak. Stryk han øve kinnet før han legg munnen sin på halsen hans. Kysse og smake, kysse og stryk. Beveg munnen sin nedøve, strør våte og små kyss øve skuldra hans, magen hans, øve hoftene.

Isak sukke lågt og legge ei hand i håret hans, stryk litt og held. Det gir han gåsehud, fylle han med varme øve alt.

«Even…Even….eg vil at du skal…herregud»

Even løfte blikket og møte Isaks, møte dei grøne augo så har vorten mørkare. Det er noko der, noko nytt, noko heit.

Han ser heilt fantastisk ut.

«Eg vil…eg vil at du skal komma inn i meg, vil at me skal verta eit»

Gud bere meg.

Kuken hans hoppe av Isaks ord, hoppe av glede og forventing. Lysta fer gjennom han så ein storm, ein deilig storm.

«Er du sikker, Isak?»

«Ja, Even, du må…eg må…herregud….»

Stemma hans er desperat no, det får Even til å humra litt. Det er han så gjer dette, gjer dette med Isak. Får lov til det.

Plutseleg reise Isak seg opp og snur dei rundt. Legg seg opp på Even og kysse han. Lar hender og munn fara øve skuldra hans, magen hans, hoftene hans. Det får han til å stønna, får han til å kjenna på dei mektige kjenslene så fer gjennom han.

Isak beveg munnen sin ned til kuken hans og slikke litt. Erte litt kjennes det ut som, før han legg munnen sin rundt kukhovudet. Den varme og våte munnen.

Det er ingen ord lengre. Berre Isak.

Isak så lar munnen gli opp og ned. Isak så stryk han øve hofta og humre litt. Isak så smile.

Herregud.

Han er så hard at det er på grensa til vondt, men berre nesten. Kjenne at han ikkje kjem til å holda så mykje lengre, og han har planar. Planar for Isak. Så han ber Isak stogga opp og beveg seg litt. Snur Isak rundt og glise til han.

For det kan han gjera. Glisa til denne fantastiske mannen.

Han finn fram olja igjen og spreie ei mengd øve handa si. Beveg den øve rumpa til Isak. Lar den liggja der litt, stryk lett og smile for seg sjølv. Isak stønne høgt og ber han gjera noko. Kva så helst.

Rope med ein utolmodig stemme, rope ut frustrasjonen sin. Og kven er Even til å nekta kjærasten sin noko.

Han lar det eine fingren gli forsiktig inn. Inn i det varme, det tronge, inn i Isak. Beveg den med rolege bevegelsar, lar Isak få venna seg til det. Lar den gli inn og ut fleire gonger, før han lar den få selskap av ein til.

Stryk Isak øve hofta med den andre handa, lar nokre små kyss dryssa øve kuken hans. Beveg fingrane sine og får nokre hese stønn tilbake.

Han fortsett med det ei stund, lar fingrane gli ut og inn, opne Isak opp, gjer han klar. Stryk og kviskre, kviskre om kor deilig Isak er, kor godt det kjennes å vera i han. Lar ein finger til gli inn og vert møtt av våtheit, av varme.

Isak har byrja å skjelva litt, han rope ut nokre uforståelege ord. Håret hans er klistra til panna hans, og han beveg hovudet sitt att og fram. Ser ut så han er i heilt si eiga verd. Ei verd av deilige kjensler.

Evens kuk er så hard at det nesten er smertefullt, er så våt at den glir langs foten til Isak. Han trekk ut fingrane og finn fram kondomet. Trekk det øve kuken sin før han spreie olja øve.

Kryp opp øve Isak, legg seg opp på han. Isak stønne høgt og spreie beina sine. Lar han få plass. Han kjenne seg så mjuk i det augeblikket, samtidig så sterk. Sterk med Isak.

Han lar kuken gli lett øve hòlet fleire gonger, før han lar den gli forsiktig og prøvande inn. Er så hard at han held på å sprekkja, men klare å ta det rolig. Må gjera det godt for Isak. For Isaken hans.

Isak sperre augo opp og stilne heilt. Det fer ei mengd med kjensler øve andletet hans. Det ser ut så han har det litt vondt, og Even stogge heilt opp. Vert liggjande heilt i ro medan han stryk Isak øve andletet. Kysse han mjukt og forsiktig.

«Isaken min….går det bra? Er det vondt?»

«Litt, det kjennes så stort ut. Eg…kan du berre liggja litt i ro…eg treng å…treng å verta vandt til kjensla»

Even nikke før han kysse Isak litt meir, kysse han med alle dei kjenslene så fer gjennom han. Kviskre mjuke ord. Stryk og held, kikke inn dei grøne augo. Dei skinn med nokre tårer, med varme, med kjærleik.

Får Even til å kjenna seg så verdas heldigaste mann. Det fer gjennom han, så ein roleg storm no. Isak kviskre at han kan bevega seg, og han gjer det. Beveg seg litt lengre inn, heilt forsiktig medan han held i Isaks hand.

Vert møtte av varme, av våtheit, av trongheit. Det kjennes ut så heile han skal sprekkja. Han kysse Isak og beveg seg litt meir. Inn og ut.

Isak møte støyta hans og legg beina sine rundt Evens hofter. Trekk han endå meir inn, og det får han til å stønna høgt. Ropa ut.

Heile kroppen hans er i fyr. Alt han kjenne er varme og våtheit, alt han kjenne er Isak.

Isak. Isak. Isak.

Dei beveg seg saman, vogge saman i stormen så rase gjennom dei. Kysse heilt desperat og slurvete, grip tak i handa til kvarandre og heldt hardt. Kysse endå meir og vogge vidare. I ein eldgamal dans så berre finnes med nokon ein elske.

Regnet tromme på taket og vinden bles med styrke utanfor. Innanfor er det berre varme og sveitte kroppar. Kroppar så støyte mot kvarandre for fyrste gong. Kyss og mjuke ord.

Det er så intenst at det kjennes ut så han berre flyt. Flyt saman med Isak. Isaken sin. Ankeret hans, så har gjort at han endeleg får kjenna dette.

Denne mektige kjensla av å koma saman med nokon du elske. Isak. Hans Isak.

Isak så gjer at han ikkje er aleine.

Aldri treng å vera aleine igjen.


	15. Eg har ein heim no

Isak berre flyt.

Flyt i ei varme så fylle heile kroppen hans. Vaske øve den litt såre kroppen hans. Evens mjuke og våte hender stryk kan øve magen medan han let nokre små kyss sveipa øve halsen hans.

Det er heilt stilt i hytta, det er berre nokre plaskeljodar så bryt stillheita i ny og ne. Dei ligg saman i eit sinkkar framføre omnen.

Berre er. Dei to.

 

Isak hadde vakna den morgonen med ein varm og snorkande Even inntil seg. Med Evens varme pust i nakka og ei rar kjensle i kroppen. Ikkje fæl rar, det var absolutt fint rart.

Han var ganske sår i kroppen, det var ein slags dunkande sårheit og varme øve alt. Leppene var såre og han var sveit mellom beina. Berre tanka på kva han og Even hadde gjort fekk det til å dunka i underlivet, dunka øve alt.

Det hadde vore litt rart i byrjinga, rart å kjenna Even inni seg. Litt sårt og vondt med ein gong. Og så hadde det vorten utrulig godt, han hadde berre flyte i ein sjø av hardheit, våte kyss og hundervis av varme signal i heile kroppen.

Even. Even. Even.

Hans Even. Så hadde gjort ting med kroppen hans så han aldri hadde trudd at han skulle få oppleva. Gjort ting med hjarta hans så hadde fylt det heilt opp. Gjort at det aldri trengte å kjennas lite igjen.

Det var dei no. Dei mot verda. Så lenge dei var eit oss kjende Isak at det kom til å ordna seg. Dei skulle og villa finna ein måte å vera saman på. Noko anna var heilt aktuelt.

Ikkje no, no når han hadde funne den han skulle dela livet med. Han var heilt sikker på det. Resten av livet med Even.

 

Dei hadde kyssa litt då Even vakna, kyssa og stryke litt. Då Even hadde stryke han på rumpa hadde han rykka litt til, ikkje fordi det var vondt, men fordi det var litt sårt. Even hadde humra litt og sett på han med medkjensle, før han hadde reist seg opp.

Hadde gått ut og vore borte nokre minutt, før han hadde kome tilbake med eit sinkkar. Det stod ute i skjulet hadde han fortalt, før han hadde kokt masse vatn og vaska det. Vaska det og fylt det med varmt såpevatn.

Isak hadde berre ligge i senga og kikka på mannen sin medan han jobba. Alt medan han plystra og blunka til Isak. Fekk han til å le. Le med heile seg. Hadde kokt kaffi og servert den og nokre skiver til Isak i senga.

Hadde berre smilt med det varme smilet sitt og gitt han mat. Heilt naken. Det var eit fantastisk syn, og Isak hadde gøymt det i hjarta.

Etter å ha åte hadde han tatt handa til Isak, og dratt han med seg til karet. Hadde hjelpt han oppi, og plassert han heilt inntil seg sjølv. Mellom beina sine, heilt inn til brystet. Kyssa han litt i nakken, før han hadde lagt armane sine rundt han.

 

Og no berre flaut han. Flaut med Even. Hadde ingen tankar i hovudet, kjente berre på varmen og freda. Freda med seg sjølv.

Han kunne ønska at dei kunne vera der inne for alltid. Inne i varmen og alt det fine. Berre vera der og leva saman, leva saman på den måten dei ville. Visste at det sjølvsagt var umogleg, men det var ein fin tanke.

«Kva tenke du på, Isaken min?»

Evens låge og varme stemme prikke han på halsen, gjev han frysningar. Han tek tak i den eine handa hans, klemme den lett og får nokre mjuke kyss på halsen.

«Eg berre tenke på kor fint det er her, kor fint det hadde vore og berre vert her. Vera her for alltid»

«Isak…»

«Ja, eg veit, Even. Veit at det ikkje går ann, men det er ein fin tanke synes du ikkje?»

«Hmm…veldig fin. Det er ein av dei tinga eg alltid har drøymt om. Å finna nokon så eg kunne vera sånn så dette med. Ha det sånn så dette med»

«Eg og, Even, helt sidan eg var 15 år. Har du nokre andre draumar?»

«Ja, eg har alltid drøymt om å bu i eit lite raudt hus. Gjerna i enden av ei gata med naboar. Nærme ein skog, med ein hage. Ein hage med trer og buskar, og ei hengekøy sjølvsagt. Så eg kan liggja i med nokon»

Dei låge orda er litt såre, men dei er og fulle av varme. Dei gjer at Isaks hjarta dunke litt fortare medan ei varm kjensle flyt gjennom han.

«Nokon? Kven så helst?»

Han kan ikkje for det, må erta litt. For det er så lett å gjera det. Even berre humre inn mot halsen hans, stryk han lett øve magen.

«Nokon så elske meg på same måte så eg elske dei. Eg trudde jo aldri at eg skulle få oppleva det. Men så møtte eg deg, Isak. Møtte det grøne blikket der i messa, og då visste eg det. Visste at det var nokon for meg og»

«Even….Even min…»

Han har ikkje nokre ord akkurat då. Evens ord har fylt han med så mykje varme og kjærleik at alle orda har forsvunne. Han klemme handa hans hardt, og kjenne på dei mektige kjenslene så fer gjennom han.

Kjenne på redsla og.

Tenk om.

Tenk om det skulle skje noko med Even. No når han endelig hadde møtt han, no når han er elska. Kjenne at tårene presse på, sukke tungt og svelg hardt.

Even stryk han forsiktig øve andletet, snur det rundt så han kan sjå på han. Ser på han med mjuke augo, med eit spørjande blikk fullt av kjærleik.

«Kva er det, Isak?»

Isak finn ikkje orda. Veit ikkje korleis han skal fortela Even om redsla. Forklara korleis han har det. Han trekk pusta djupt, prøve å finna fotfeste, prøve å finna orda.

Det er den varme og våte handa så gjer det. Den roe dei mektige kjenslene, ankre han. Han har det no, nokon å forstår og kjenne han.

«Eg er redd, Even, redd for at det skal skje noko med deg. At du skal verta skutt ned…og så vert eg aleine igjen. Utan deg»

«Isak…»

«Og så kan eg ikkje sørga øve deg framføre andre, må skjula sorga og kjenslene mine i lag med andre. Kan ikkje gå i gravferda di og gråta på fyrste rad øve å ha mista kjærasten min. Mitt livs kjærleik. Eg må sørga aleine, i skjul. Eg…eg…Even»

Det kjem eit hulk frå han, det kjennes ut så det kjem frå det inste rommet i han. Der alle kjenslene ligg, all kjærleiken. All det han kjenne for denne flotte mannen. Tårene trille og heile han riste.

Even held han.

Berre held og sjushe. Stryk han og held handa hans. Held han medan stormen fyk gjennom han. Kjærleiken så rase gjer at tårene renn endå meir. Even tørke dei vekk og kysse han på kinnet. Ser på han med eit blikk så romme tusen ord.

«Eg veit Isak, eg veit at verda er sånn no. Men veit du kva ein veldig smart mann sa til meg ein gong? Han sa at det er verda det er noko galt med, ikkje oss»

Det får Isak til å smila litt. Smila gjennom tårene. Smila av denne mannen. Denne mannen så alltid veit kva han skal sei for å få Isak til å kjenna seg litt betre. Få han til å kjenna at han ikkje er aleine.

«Og ja, det kan skje noko med meg. Akkurat så det kan skje noko med deg. Og så må me sørga for oss sjølv. Me må det, akkurat no. Sånn så verda er no. Men me får i alle fall sørga. Sørga øve å ha elska, og vorten elska. Sånn så alle burde verta elska ein gong i livet»

«Even…»

Han snur seg rundt og finn munnen til Even. Kysse den med all den kjærleiken han kjenne for denne mannen. Dei kysse lenge, stryk masse og held.

«Eg elske deg, Even»

«Eg elske deg og, Isak»

Dei kysse litt meir, medan dei tørke på tårer og smile litt. Smile og kviskre. Kviskre om alt dei elske med kvarandre.

«Veit du kva, Isak? Å vera med deg gjer meg modig. Gjer at eg kjenne at alt vil ordna seg, ordna seg på eit vis. Så lenge du er med meg, kan eg møta det så kjem. Kanskje eg aldri får bu i eit raudt hus med hage, men det gjer ikkje noko. Du er heimen min. Eg har ein heim no»

Tårene byrje å trille igjen, trilla av glede, av kjærleik. Han snur seg forsiktig rundt, og sett seg på fanget til Even. Stryk han øve kinna, kysse han. Lar hovudet kvila på skuldra hans. Kysse han mjukt og berre held.

«Du er mtt livs kjærleik, Even»

 

Etter å ha vaska håret til kvarandre og kviskra hemmelegheiter, tørke dei seg og tar på seg klede. Vaske opp dei siste tinga og smørje seg nista. Rydde dei siste tinga og pakke sekkane sine. Sørge for at omnen er slukt og karet tømt utanfor.

Det har slutta å regna og vinden har løya. Det har snike seg ei sol inn på himmelen, og det gjev heile himmelen eit rosa skjer.

Dei vert ståande der inne i hytta og kikka på kvarandre. Smile litt og har ikkje lyst å gå. Veit at dei må, men har båe lyst å bli. Der dei kan vera seg sjølv med kjærleiken sin.

«Kva skal me gjer når me kjem tilbake, Even?»

«Vel, eg skal flyga litt og du har sikkert nokon sår du må sy»

Det får han til å le. Det er ikkje så mykje anna å gjera når Even står der og er så fin.

«Even…du veit kva eg meine»

«Ja, eg veit det. Det er jo det me skal gjera, Isak. Fortsetta så før, gjer det me alltid har gjort. Og så kan me møtas med treet og kyssa litt, berre vera oss»

«Hemmelege møter ved treet, kaptein Bech Nesheim?»

Evens latter runge gjennom hytta, han ler med heile seg. Blunke til Isak og ser heilt fantastisk ut.

«Ja, nettopp det, Dr. Valtersen. Det er mange måtar og møtas på, mange plassar i leiren der ingen går. Modige saman, ikkje sant?»

«Modige saman»

Dei kysse litt og klemme. Kikke rundt i hytta ein siste gong før dei går. Går ut og byrje på ferda ned mot Dornoch.

Hand i hand.

 

Togturen tilbake til Dumfries er av det rolege slaget. Dei småprate, et og drikk kaffi. Kikke på kvarandre og smile.

Tilbake i leiren skil dei lag og går kvar til sitt. Even skal ut å fly litt, og Isak finn vegen til kontoret. Får ein rapport av sanitetssoldat Kristoffersen, det har vore rolege dagar medan han var borte.

Kristoffersen spring av garde, han skal på kino med ei skotsk frøken rope han med eit smil. Isak vert sittande ved pulten sin og smila for seg sjølv.

Han veit at det kjem til å verta vanskeleg å skjula det han kjenne. La vera å kyssa Even heile tida, for det er jo det han har lyst til. Heile tida.

Men han kjenne at han skal få det til på eit vis. Klara å halda det inne til han er aleine med Even. Even sin. Så gjer han modig, så gjer at han kjenne seg elska.

Så gjer at han aldri treng å kjenna seg aleine igjen.


	16. Mai

Det er blitt mai månad, og Isak sitt på pulten sin og planlegg 17.mai. Oberst Olsen har godkjent at dei kan få feira nokre timar om morgonen, dei skal byrja med å heisa det norske flagget.

Etter ein lett lunsj er det rett tilbake i trening att. Obersten har drilla soldatane i fleire veker allereie, og rykta har fart øve leiren lika lenge. Det er noko på gong, noko stort. Dei er alle einige om det, men ingen veit kva.

Alt dei veit er at det kjem fleire troppar med amerikanske soldatar neste veke. Noko så tyde på at dei allierte planlegg noko.

Isak er ferdig med songhefta og lene seg tilbake i stolen. Lukke augo og tenke litt på Even. Tenke på dei siste månadane. Dei har vore hektiske, men samtidig nokre av dei finaste månadane i livet hans.

Det har ikkje vore noko problem å skjula kjenslene sine, merkeleg nok. Det har heldt meir enn nok at han har fått uttrykka dei når han og Even er aleine. Så lenge Even veit kva han kjenne, treng han ikkje at nokon andre veit det.

Modige saman.

Dei har snike seg vekk så ofte dei kan. Har gått mange turar til treet sitt, og vore der litt. Snakka, kviskra alle orda dei ikkje kan sei framføre andre. Og så har dei kyssa ei mengd, kyssa og stryke, kyssa til dei berre har pesa i munnen på kvarandre.

Ein dag hadde Isak funne eit rom nede i kjellaren på brakka der kontoret hans var. Rommet var ganske så dunkelt, men det hadde ei lås på døra. Hadde dratt med seg Even ned ein dag og kyssa han øve alt. Fått han til å komma der i det dunkle rommet.

Han elska det.

Elska all den tida han fekk tilbringa med Even sin, om det var 20 minutt eller fleire timar. Kjende hjarta dunka fortare berre av eit blikk, og smilet til Even sendte signal rett i hjarta hans.

Dei åt saman kvar einaste dag, nokon gonger aleine, andre gonger saman med andre. Prata og lo med dei så var rundt dei, var med på tippekonkuransene rundt kva dei allierte planla. Hadde til og med lagt pengar i potten.

Even var fortsatt med han nokre gonger å assisterte han med prosedyrar. Fann fram det Isak trengte og var ein perfekt assistent. Det fekk Isak til å tenka på tida etter krigen, når den ein gong tok slutt. Tenkte på kva han skulle gjera då.

Fekk han til å tenka på å kanskje ha ein eigen praksis, i eit raud hus med hage i. Saman med Even. Hans Even. Han humra litt av tankane sine, men dei fylte han med varme og. Varme og kjærleik. 

Det var godt å tenka litt på framtida og.

 

Even var på veg inn til Oberst Olsens kontor. Hadde fått beskjed om å melda seg der og var litt spent på kva obersten skulle snakka med han om. Han var villig til å vedda ganske så mykje på at det handla om alle rykta så gjekk. Rykta om at dei allierte planla ein invasjon på europeisk jord.

Han plystra litt for seg sjølv og tenkte på Isak. Det var alt han tenkte på. Isaken hans. Alt dei snakka om, alle kyssa, alle gongene han fekk halda handa hans. Fekk halda Isak.

Even elska det.

Kvart einaste minutt med Isak var fantastisk. Han hadde aldri ledd så mykje så når han var med Isak. Ei heller hadde han kjend så mykje. Så sterke kjensler, så mektige kjensler.

Vel framme med oberstens kontor, banke han lett på og høyre eit djupt kom inn. Går inn i rommet og saluttere obersten før han sett seg ned.

«Kaptein Bech Nesheim. Så du kanskje har fått med deg går det ein del rykte om ein alliert invasjon»

Han er rett på sak som vanleg, og Even nikke.

«Eg kan bekrefta at dei stemme. Det er planlagt ein stor operasjon med namnet, «Overlord» i byrjinga av juni. Den skal leias av General Eisenhower, medan General Montgomery skal leda bakkestyrkane»

Even nikke endå meir, tar inn informasjonen. Tenke på veddemålet han og Isak har vore med på. Dette var det dei hadde gjetta på, noko så betyr at dei har vunne ein del pengar. Får lyst å smila litt, men klare å halda det inne. Det er jo ikkje akkurat tida for å sitta og smila.

«Frå norsk side vil det delta både marinefartøy og handelsfartøy, i tillegg til to jagarflyskvadronar. Tanka er at jagarflya skal støtta styrkane frå lufta. Eg vil at du skal leia skvadronane, kaptein Bech Nesheim»

Det fer hundrevis av kjensler gjennom han. Stoltheit, redsel og Isak er dei så kjennes sterkast. Han nikke og smile lett til obersten.

«Om eg var deg, kaptein Bech Nesheim, ville eg sørga for å ha alt i orden før du drar. Alle papir og juridiske ting som endå ikkje er fiksa. OK?»

Even nikke, saluttere obersten og går ut. Kjenne blodet brusa i øyrene hans, kjenne tyngden av oberstens ord. _Ha alt i orden før du drar._

Isak. Isak. Isak, syng hjarta hans.

Han treng å kjenna Isaks armar rundt seg, treng å kyssa kjærasten sin. Treng å kjenna Isak.

Går med raske steg til Isak kontor, og vert svært glad når han ser at Isak er åleine. Vert møtt av eit stor smil, og kjenne hundrevis av kjensler fara gjennom han.

Tar tak i handa til Isak og drar han med seg inn på soverommet. Låse døra og skubbe Isak inntil den. Stryk han forsiktig øve kinnet før han kysse han. Kysse han med open munn, med alle dei kjenslene så fer gjennom han.

Det er desperat og slurvete, Isak berre stønne og drar han litt i håret. Han let henda sine fara øve Isak, treng å kjenna han, kjenna kroppen hans og hjarta så slår.

«Even…Even…Even…»

«Eg treng å kjenna deg, Isak, treng å vera i deg, treng deg, kjærasten min»

Det er alt han klare å sei, alt han klare å pressa ut frå den stormen så rase gjennom han. Ein storm av kjensler. Isak berre stønne og drar han meir i håret.

Kleda fyk av med desperate stønn og febrilske bevegelsar, medan dei stryk og held. Er til slutt nakne og kikke på kvarandre. Puste og pese, stønne og sukke.

Even tar to steg tilbake og kikke på Isak. Han hiv etter pusten og ser heilt fantastisk ut. Er raud i andletet, raud på brystkassa. Kuken hans har byrja og hardna, og reisa seg.

Han går bort til Isaks låsbare skap og hente det han treng. Går tilbake til den pesande Isak og legg armane rundt han. Stryk han øve ryggen, før han legg armane rundt rumpa hans og løfte han opp.

Isak stønne høgt og legg beina rundt han. Trekk han nærmare. Kysse han og ler. Ler med heile seg.

Ser heilt fantastisk ut.

Even klare å få olja på fingrane sine og beveg dei inn i Isak. Beveg dei inn i det varme, det tronge. Stønne høgt mot Isaks skulder og beveg fingrane sine. Ut og inn, inn og ut.

Heile kroppen hans er i fyr, han er varm og sveitt, kjenne at skuldra byrje å verka litt. Bryr seg katten om det akkurat då. Hadde ikkje brydd seg om det kom hundrevis av soldatar inn akkurat då.

Ikkje no.

Ikkje når han har ein varm og pesande Isak heldt opp mot døra, og beveg fingrane i han. Høyre på dei fantastiske ljodane Isak lage. Kjenne seg levande, kjenne seg fri, kjenne at han flyt.

Det storme gjennom han, denne valdsamme stormen. Alle dei mektige kjenslene får han til å ropa ut. Får kan til å bita Isak i leppa og kyssa han med desperasjon.

Han klare å få på kondomet, hadde vore imponert øve seg sjølv om han hadde klart å tenka noko så helst akkurat då.

Erstatte fingrane sine med kuken og synk inn. Inn i det varme, inn i Isak. Rope høgt og held kjærasten sin. Held han med alt han er og har. Kysse han og kviskre. Han er ikkje sikker på kva han seie akkurat då, men det spele ingen rolle.

Isak klemme beina hardare rundt han og stønne i munnen hans. Drar han i håret og stønne endå meir.

Han beveg seg inn og ut, beveg seg med raske bevegelsar. Kjenne at han ikkje kjem til å halda lenge, og det kjennes ut så Isak har det på same måten. Den harde og våte kuken hans beveg seg mot Even, og får han til å kjenna seg mektig.

Sterk med Isak.

Dei vogge saman, stønne og rope, beveg seg med raske bevegelsar. Raskare og raskare. Døra dunke og alt berre flyt.

Flyt saman i eit samansurium av varme, hardheit og slurvete kyss. Kjem med nokre høge rop.

Og så vert det heilt stilt.

Dei kysse med mjuke bevegelsar, puste og pese medan kroppane og hjarta roe seg ned. Even stryk Isak øve ryggen før han trekk seg ut. Slepp Isak ned på golvet, og kikke på han.

Kikke på dei nydelege grøne augo så lyse av alle slags kjensler. Kysse han litt meir, før han tar to steg tilbake. Veit ikkje korleis han skal finna orda til å fortella Isak om oppdraget.

Isak ser på han med det blikket sitt. Det så gjer han mjuk om hjarta. Det så vise at Isak kjenne han betre enn nokon andre. Tolmod, varme og kjærleik.

«Kva er det, Even?»

«Eg..ehm…kan eg sova her i natt?»

Det er alt han får ut. Alt han klare å sei no.

Isak berre nikke før han tar handa hans. Drar han med bort til vaskevatnsfatet og finn fram ein klut. Vaske dei båe med mjuke og forsiktige bevegelsar. Tørke dei og.

Drar han meg seg i senga og breie teppet øve dei. Kysse han mjukt og stryk Even øve kinnet. Legge ein arm rundt han og drar han inntil seg. Held.

Det roe det bankande hjarta hans. Roe stormane i kroppen hans. Ankeret hans. Isaken hans.

 

Då dei vakne nesten morgon fortell Even om oppdraget, kviskre om invasjona  og hans rolle i den. Tørke på nokre tårer og kviskre mjuke ord.

Kjenne på ei mengd av kjensler.

Sterkast er kjærleiken.


	17. Kjære Isak

Isak står i vindauga og kikke på flybana. Kikke på flyga så står klar, på all den hektiske aktiviteta. Det er fullt av folk der ute, dei spring rundt og gjer alt klart.

Det er tidlig morgon den 05.juni, og det ser ut som det kjem til å verta ein nydeleg dag. Ikkje at han klare å bry seg om det. Ikkje no. No når hans Even skal fly av garde på det farlegaste oppdraget han nokon gong har vore med på.

Hans Even.

Dei skal fly ned til Hastings og vera der. Venta på klarsignalet, signalet om at «Operasjon Overlord»  er i gong. Og så skal dei fly til Normandie, vera støtte frå lufta.

Even har fortalt han alt om det, fortalt kva dei skal gjera og korleis dei skal gjera det. Han er så stolt øver kjærasten sin, stolt øve kva han skal vera med på.

Samtidig er han pisseredd. Redd for Even sin. For at han ikkje skal koma heim att. Heim til han.

 

Dei siste vekene har vore fulle av planlegging, trening og drilling. All den ledige tida Even har hatt har han vore med Isak. Dei har sneke seg vekk, til treet og rommet i kjellaren.

Kyssa med desperasjon, med alle dei kjenslene dei går å ber på. Har komme saman på alle slags måtar, latt kroppane sei alt det hjarta syng. Og så har dei snakka.

Snakka om alt og ingenting, snakka om kva så skal skje etter krigen. Planlagt og drøymt, kviskra om hopa sine.

Even hadde komme til han kvelden før. Komme stilt inn på kontoret hans og sett alvorleg ut. Hadde klemt han lenge, og stryke han øve håret. Hadde kikka på han ganske lenge, som for å memorera andletet hans.

Hadde kyssa han mjukt og forsiktig, kyssa han lenge. Kviskra at han skulle komma heim, heim til Isak.

Og så hadde han gått.

 

Isak kjente fortsatt Evens lepper mot sine der han stod i vindauga. Kjende fortsatt dei mjuke bevegelsane på kinnet. Såg på flyga så tok av, eit etter eit. Lukka augo og kjende på alle kjenslene så for gjennom han. Hopa med heile seg at det skulle gå bra med dei alle.

Hopa med heile seg at Even skulle komma attende til han. Heim til han.

Resten av dagen sneik seg av garde som sirup. Han åt og drakk kaffi, skreiv i journalar og kikka i veggen. Kikka i taket og tenkte på Even. Even så flaug, Even så var der oppe.

Even. Even. Even.

Etter å ha åte middag går han på soverommet sitt for å rydda litt. Finn fram eit pledd for å leggja øve senga då han ser at det stikk noko blått ut frå puta hans. Han løfte puta og ser at det ligg ein genser der. Ein blå genser.

Evens genser.

På genseren ligg det ein lapp og ein konvolutt. På lappen er det ein teikning av to menn så ligg i ei seng. Dei held rundt kvarandre og kysse. Under bilete har han skrive at Isak kan passa på genseren til han er tilbake.

Han drar opp genseren og trekk den inntil seg. Held den og kjenne på lukta av Even. Kjenne tårene trilla litt og snuse endå meir. Tar på seg genseren og det er nett å så få ei klem. Ein klem frå Even.

Han lar fingrane gli øve teikninga før han låse den inn i skapet. Kikke på konvolutten så ligg der på senga. Ein liten kvit konvolutt med Isak på.

Isak har ei sterk kjensle av kva så er inni den, så han stikk den i lomma og går seg ein tur. Går til treet deira og sett seg ned. Lar stamma støtta ryggen sin, høyre på elva, høyre på trea så lage svjushe-ljodar.

Smile litt for seg sjølv før han opne den opp.

 

_Kjære Isak_

_No sitt eg her ved treet vårt og tenke på deg. Tenke på den fyrste gongen me kyssa, den fyrste gongen eg heldt deg i armane mine, tenke på deg._

_Oberst Olsen bad meg om å ha orden i papira mine før eg drog, ordna alt det juridiske. Og det har eg sjølvsagt i orden. Det er for så vidt ikkje så mykje å ha i orden heller. Eg eig ingenting, har ikkje hus eller gjeld. Har litt pengar i banken, men det er det._

_Alt eg har er deg._

_Isaken min, kjærasten min, mannen min. For det er jo det du er, mannen min._ _Har vore det sidan den fyrste gongen augo våre møtes der i messa. Eg visste det då, visste at eg hadde funne nokon, nokon så kunne vera min._

_Det blikket ditt gjorde meg så nervøs og så hoppande glad. Det var så opent og sårbart, så nydeleg og fint. Eg såg dei same kjenslene der så eg kjende på. Det kan høyrast løye ut, men det var sånn eg kjende det._

_Kvart augeblikk med deg har vore fantastisk, Isak. Å verta kjend med deg, du utruleg fine, varme og omsorgsfulle mann, det har gitt meg meir glede enn eg har ord for._

_Du har fått meg til å le, ingen har nokon gong fått meg til å le så deg. Eg elske latteren din, spesielt den så kjem heilt frå magen. Når du ler, fritt og med heile deg, då elske eg deg._

_Når du smile til meg og held handa mi, kjenne eg meg så verdas heldigaste mann. Fordi eg er den så du held, eg er den så du smile til._

_Alle minna våre, alt me har gjort, alt me gjorde på hytta tar eg med meg. Tar med meg når eg flyg. Dei skal varma meg der oppe, få meg til å fly for ei betre verd, ei betre verd for oss. Dei skal få meg heim att, heim til deg._

_Og om eg ikkje kjem heim, Isak…..om noko skulle skje. Då vil eg at du skal vita at du er elska. Elska for alt du er, alt du gjer og alt du kjem til å verta. Du kjem til å utretta fantastiske ting i livet ditt._

_Og eg skal vera med deg. Kvart minutt, kvar time, kvar dag. For resten av livet. Eg skal gå ved sida av deg og heia på deg. Sjølv om eg ikkje er der, kjem eg til å vera der._

_I hjarta ditt. Sånn så du er i hjarta mitt._

_Eg elske deg, Isak, elske deg høgare enn himmelen. Du har gitt meg ein heim, gitt meg kjærleik, gitt meg alt det eg ikkje trudde at eg kunne få._

_Du gjer meg modig._

_Din Even_

 

Det kjem eit hikst frå Isak medan han tørke på alle tårene. Høyre på elva og trena, medan han gret. Gret av redsel, men mest av kjærleik. Kjærleiken til denne mannen. Hans Even. Så har gitt han ein heim, gitt han heile hjarta sitt.

Gret.

 

Neste morgon sitt han i messa og et frukost. Drikk litt kaffi og ser på dei tomme benkane. Tenke på alle soldatane så er der ute, tenke på Even. Treff på Oberst Olsen så fortell at invasjona er i gong. Han nikke og går på kontoret.

Veit ikkje kva han skal gjera med seg sjølv. Alt er ryddig, sprita og alfabetisert. Så han vert sittande der og kikka, kikka i taket, i veggen, på pulten.

Timane snigle seg av garde, og alt han klare å tenka på er Even. Even så i det augeblikket flyr øve den engelske kanalen mot Normandie. Oppe i flyget sitt, heilt oppe der på himmelen.

Vert så utolmodig at han går seg ein tur. Går med raske steg opp til toppen bak leiren. Vert sittande der på kanten og kikka på utsikta. Kikka på leiren, kikka. Tenka. Tenka på livet, på kjærleiken, på Even.

Han veit ikkje kva han skal gjer om ikkje Even kjem tilbake. Om han ikkje kjem heim til han. Han veit ikkje om hjarta hans tole det, trur at det kjem til å verta lite igjen.

 

Det er blitt kveld igjen og han sitt på kontoret. Kikke fortsatt i veggen og taket. Kikke og tenke, lure veldig på kor lang tid det vil ta. Om dei får høyra noko snart.

Han høyre plutseleg eit kremt frå døra og kikke opp. Der står Oberst Olsen og kikke på han. Ser svært alvorleg ut og kjem inn.

Hjarta hans synk i magen, synk ned berre ved å sjå på det alvorlege blikket. Kjenne på alle dei kjenslene så fer rundt i han, kjenne ei mektig flodbylgja så fer øve han.

«Dr. Valtersen, eg har fått nyheiter frå Normandie. Invasjona har gått sånn nokon lunde bra, men ein del av flyga vår er diverre vorten skoten ned. Me har ikkje oppnådd kontakt med Pettersen, Olsen, Kristiansen, Bech Nesheim, Ottesen….»

Hjarta hans stogge.

Han får ikkje pusta.

Høyre ikkje meir, høyre ingen fleire namn. Blodet bruse i øyro hans og det symje noko framføre augo hans. Han er iskald og kjenne på redsla. Kjenne på stormen. Kjenne seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv.

«Dr. Valtersen?»

Oberstens røst får han tilbake i rommet. Han svelg hardt fleire gonger og kremte litt. Finn ei slags balanse. Klare å henta seg inn.

«Kva treng du, Oberst Olsen, kva treng du frå meg?»

«Kan du laga ei lista øve dei næraste pårørande til alle dei me ikkje har fått kontakt med?»

Isak klare å nikka fleire gonger, klare å sei at han skal gjer det med ein gong. Obersten nikke lett før han går.

Han har ingen ord. Alt berre symje framføre han, og han kjenne tårene trilla. Stormen rase gjennom han, og han kjenne seg kvalmen.

Reise seg brått opp, så brått at stolen fell. Spring ut, spring mot elva. Spring så fort at han kjenne blodsmaka blanda seg med kvalmen.

Finn treet, treet deira og synk ned. Kaste opp på stamma, kaste opp til det berre er galle att.

Galle og tårer.

Hulke ut all den smerta og redsla så rase gjennom han. Rope og hikste, klare så vidt å pusta.

Tørke på tårer og hikste, kjenne seg heilt tom. Utanfor seg sjølv. Det er ingenting att, alt er berre svart og vondt.

Han er aleine med sorga si.

Aleine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤


	18. Utan deg

Isak eksistere.

Det er kun det han gjer.

Har mista alle glede, all initiativ, all lyst til å gjera noko.

Han står opp kvar dag, tørke andletet sitt så er fullt av størkna tårer. Tar på seg klede og klistre på seg ei maska. Ei maska av profesjonalitet, doktor-andletet så Even kalla det.

Even. Even. Even.

Han et fordi han han veit at han må det, dusje fordi han veit at han må det og. Prøve å sova kvar natt fordi han veit kva så skjer om han ikkje gjer det. Det er doktoren i han så held han oppe, kunnskapa hans.

Men hjarta hans gret.

Det gret, rase og sakne. Kvar einaste dag og kvar einaste natt.

Berre han lukke augo ser han blå augo. Han kjenne Evens lepper kvar gong har tar på leppene sine. Kjenne Evens armar rundt seg kvar gong han tar på seg den blå genseren hans.

Søv med den kvar natt. Legge armane rundt seg sjølv og late så det er Evens. Gret stille inn i genseren. Gret seg i søvn med sorga si. Den så han ikkje kan dela med nokon. Den han er aleine med.

Kvar natt.

Kvar kveld går han ein tur ned til treet deira og sitt der litt. Høyre på elva og trena, høyre på hjarta sitt. Les brevet til Even om att og om att, medan han gret.

Snakke litt med Even og, fortell han om dagen sin. Kva han har åte og kva han har gjort. Det kjennes merkeleg fint på eit vis.

 

Dagane vert til veker, og juni glir inn i juli. Det byrja å komma soldatar tilbake til leiren, soldatar så er skada, soldatar så har mareritt og ikkje får sova.

Det gjer at han vert travel med både sår og mareritt. Fikse det fysiske, og veit ikkje heilt om han kan fiksa dei vonde draumane. Men han gjer så godt han kan.

Snakke med dei, lar dei fortelja om kva dei har sett, kjend og opplevd. Gir dei og sovemedisin, så dei kan få ei slags roleg natt i ny og ne.

Det kjennes godt å vera til nytte, kjennes fint å vera til hjelp med dei tinga han kan hjelpa med. Gjer at han slepp å tenka på Even kvart minutt av dagen, slepp at hjarta slutte å slå kvar gong han ser litt ljost hår.

Han held ut til han er aleine i senga si om kvelden. Då slepp han maska og gret ut alle dei kjenslene han held inne heile dagen. Slepp det ut i genseren, og hulke seg i søvn.

Eksistere. Utan Even.

Det kjem meldingar frå Frankrike om dei alliertes frammarsj, Oberst Olsen byrje kvar frukost med å gå gjennom siste nytt. Isak høyre kva han seie, men klare ikkje heilt å ta det inn øve seg. Smile med dei andre fordi det er forventa av han. Men hjarta hans blør.

Even. Even. Even.

 

Juli vert august, før august vert september. Det er inga nytt om dei sakna soldatane og dei vert presumert døydde.

Isak nekte.

Han nekte å tenka tanka at Even er død. Den logiske delen av han veit at det er naivt, men hjarta hans nekte å høyra på den delen. Så hjarta hans lengte, hope og trur.

Hope at Even er i live.

Han klare ikkje å sjå for seg noko anna. Noko anna enn at han skal verta gammal med Even sin. At dei skal sitte i ei hengekøy i ein hage i eit raud hus, grå i håret og snakka om livet sitt.

Hans livs kjærleik. Hans elskede Even. Den beste mannen så finnes i heile verda. Dei klarte å finna kvarandre, finna nokon så kjende det akkurat så seg sjølv. Så han nekte, nekte for at Even ikkje er meir.

Nekte.

 

September vert oktober, og blada byrje å falla av trena. Det regne nesten kvar dag, og det vert litt kaldare. Isak står opp kvar dag, gjer det han må, før han kan leggja seg igjen.

Nokon gonger får han sova. Då drøyme han om Even, om hytta i Dornoch og eit raudt hus. Andre gonger får han ikkje sova. Då kikke han i taket, og tenke på Even. Kvar han er, om han er ok, om han er skada.

For han må vera i livet. Det finnes ikkje andre alternativ.

Nokre netter bråvakne han og er sikker på at Even er der. Er der i senga med han og ligg rundt han som eit Even- teppe. Tørke på tårer når han innser at Even ikkje er der.

Han er aleine.

 

November glir av garde så sirup, og før Isak veit ordet av det er det blitt desember. Det nærme seg jul og Isak veit at han bør laga til noko. Han er tross alt velferdskomiteen.

Kjenne inga glede øve det, men planlegg noko. Veit at det er viktig for dei så er der, alle dei så ikkje får vera heima med familiane sine. Får tak i eit tre og pynte det. Tørke på tårer når han tenke på pyntinga for eit år sidan.

Då han og Even hang opp den heimelaga pynta og lo. Lo med heile seg og kikka på kvarandre med nysgjerrige blikk. Intense blikk så ikkje klarte å skjula heilt kva dei kjende.

Even. Even. Even.

Vert så sorgfull av alle tankane sine at han bestemm seg for å finna på noko. Må gjer eit eller anna. Så han spør obersten om han kan få invitera alle borna i Dumfries på juletrefest, noko han faktisk får eit ja til.

Så han sett i gong, får med seg nokre soldatar i rekonvalesens. Dei lage nokre små julegåver og pynte messa. Legg fram appelsinar og sjokolade, og tenn masse ljos.

Då Isak står i døra og kikke på alle dei leande borna så et sjokolade, kjenne han på gleda for fyrste gong sidan juni. Han smile ved synet og veit at Even hadde elska dette. Han hadde garantert sitte på golvet og gjøgla med nokre born.

Hans fantastiske mann.

For fyrste gong sidan juni klare han å tenka på Even utan å gråta. Kjenne at Even er der med han, er med han i hjarta.

Den natta søv han godt for fyrste gong sidan juni.

 

Ein iskald dag seint i januar sitt han på kontoret og kikke ut vindauga. Kikke på snoen så har byrja å dala ned. Kikke på dei kvite snoflaka og tenke på Even.

Kvar han er, kva han gjer, om han er ok.

Høyre plutseleg eit kremt frå døra og snur seg så raskt at han får vondt i hovudet. Får ei heilt latterleg kjensle av at det er Even så er komen tilbake.

Heim til han.

Men det er ikkje Even så står i døra. Det er Jonas.

Han sprett opp og er borte sjå han med fire steg. Sleng seg rundt halsen hans og heldt han hardt.

Hulke ut alle dei kjenslene han går og ber på.

Er ikkje heilt åleine lengre.


	19. Dei kvite bussane

Isak veit ikkje kor lenge dei står og held rundt kvarandre, alt han klare å tenka er kor godt det er at Jonas er der. Jonas så stryk han på ryggen og lage låge shjusheljodar.

Gråten stilne til slutt og han trekk seg ut frå klemmen. Kikke på Jonas og smile litt, trekk inn heile Jonas. Han ser sliten ut, har mørke ringar rundt augo og nokre skrubbsår her og der.

«Kva gjer du her, Jonas?»

«Det skal eg fortella deg, Isak, men fyrst trur eg du må fortelja meg kva så har skjedd her. Eg veit at du er glad for å sjå meg, men du plar då ikkje å gråta så mykje»

Han blunke til Isak og ler litt. Det får Isak til å le litt og. Det kjennes godt å le litt.

Dei sett seg ned ved pulten hans, og så fortell Isak om alt så har skjedd sidan Jonas var i Dumfries sist.

Fortell om kysset ved treet, om alle kjenslene sine, om Even. Tørke på nokre tårer og fortell om hytta. Fortell om korleis han forelska seg for fyrste gong i sitt liv. Om dei mektige kjenslene så har rasa gjennom han det siste året.

Han unnlèt sjølvsagt eit par detaljar her og der, men ut frå gliset til Jonas treng han ikkje å sei alt heller.

Tørke på fleire tårer når han fortell om D-dagen og alt så skjedde då. At Even er presumert døyd, saman med fleire av dei andre norske jagarflygarane.

Det kjennes veldig godt å endeleg få snakka om alt han har gått og bert på. Få gråta og å få dela med Jonas.

Då han er ferdig kikke Jonas lenge på han utan å sei noko. Smile litt og tar tak i handa hans. For kanskje tredje gongen i deira liv.

«Trur du på det, Isak?»

«Trur på kva?»

«At Even er død?»

«Nei!»

Hjarta hans syng den songen det har synge sidan 07.juni. Det kan ikkje vera sant.

«Då trur du på det til du veit noko heilt sikkert. Det er ganske mykje så kan ha skjedd, og dei fleste kommunikasjonslinjer i Europa er ustabile på det beste. Ok?»

Isak trekk pusta djupt og nikke. Lar Jonas sine ord vaska øve seg, lar dei trøysta han. Han må berre tru, tru at Even er ok.

«Kan du fortella meg kva du gjer her no, Jonas?»

Jonas slepp ut eit gjesp og nikke lett. Fortell om turen øve frå Bergen. Han og ein del av kompaniet hadde måtta flykta i all hast. Nokon hadde angitt dei, og dei hadde vore av garde frå Noreg før det hadde gått to timar.

Då han er ferdig ber Isak han setta seg på den eine benken. Finn fram ein del utstyr før han reinske alle såra til Jonas, sett eit par sting i det eine. Etterpå syr han ei flenge Jonas har på foten.

Det kjennes godt å kunna hjelpa Jonas, fiksa dei tinga han faktisk kan fiksa. Det er noko godt med det og.

Jonas held på å sovna der på benken og Isak ber han gå å leggja seg. Han protestere lett, seie at dei har meir å snakka om. Men Isak meine det kan venta til dagen etter, og Jonas vert til slutt einig i det.

 

Neste morgon et dei frukost i lag, drikk litt kaffi og småprate om stort og smått. Jonas oppdatere han om folk heimanfrå, og introdusere han for dei andre frå kompaniet.

Stemninga er lett, men samtidig er det noko underliggande der. Noko Isak ikkje kan setta ord på. Nokon ser litt nervøse ut, andre ser innbite ut. Til slutt held han ikkje ut lengre, og tar med seg Jonas på kontoret. Ber han fortelja kva så skjer.

Jonas kikke lenge på han, før han nikke lett. Sett seg godt til rette i stolen, drikk litt kaffi.

«Som du veit, Isak, er det mange nordmenn så har vorten arrestert dei siste åra. Ein del av desse har vorten sendt til forskjellige leirar. Nokre nordmenn så har vore sivilinternerte på godset Gross Kreutz har, saman med Raude Kross, samla inn namna på desse»

Isak berre nikke, han har sjølvsagt høyrt om arrestasjonane. Han har også høyrt om leirane og kva så foregår der. Oberst Olsen har fått fleire rapportar frå dei allierte, som han har informert Isak om.

«I haust tok den norske diplomaten Niels Christian Ditleff kontakt med Folke Bernadotte angåande desse fangane, og om noko kunne gjerast»

«Folke Bernadotte?»

«Ja, han er ein svensk greve og diplomat, så har vore i mange samtalar med tyskarane angåande desse fangane. Han har då blant anna brukt listene frå norsk side, i tillegg til dansk side, som grunnlagg for forhandlingane.

«Har det faktisk komme noko ut av forhandlingane?»

«Ja, det er bestemt at det Svenske Raude Kors skal få reisa inn i Tyskland og henta ut fangar. Den Svenske hæren er også med. Det har vorten ei stor ekspedisjonsstyrke med blant anna bussar med sjuketransport, lastebilar, feltkjøkken og medisinsk utstyr»

«Herregud, Jonas, det er jo gode nyheiter»

«Ja, men det kjem til å verta eit farefullt oppdrag. Tyskland er svært utbomba, og britane har totalt herredøme øve luftrommet. Det er inga garanti for at ekspedisjona ikkje kan verta skoten på»

Jonas kikke litt i taket, og då forstår Isak det. Forstår alt som har ligge mellom linjene. Sjølvsagt skal Jonas vera med, sjølvsagt skal han det.

«Når reise du?»

Jonas berre smile til han, vert med eit litt mjuk i augo. Ser på han med det blikket, det blikket ein berre dele med nokon ein har kjend heila livet.

«15.februar, og eg vil at du skal vera med»

«Eg?»

«Ja, Isak, det er stort behov for legar og sjukepleierar. Me veit jo ikkje heilt kva så møte oss, men me kan jo anta at ein del av fangane har behov for medisinsk hjelp»

Isak lar orda hans sinka inn, kjenne på alle kjenslene så fer gjennom han. Tenke på Even, tenke på kva han ville sagt og gjort.

Jonas ser at han tenke, og ser med eit ut så han har noko meir å sei. Noko så han ikkje er heilt sikker på korleis han skal få sagt. Isak kjenne at hjarta dunke ekstra hardt, kjenne på redsla.

«Det er ein ting til, Isak. Eg..ehm…me har fått informasjon om at det finnes fleire leirar for offiserar så har vorten tatt til fange. Her kjem jo Genève- konvensjona inn, og det Internasjonale Raude Kors har vore i fleire av leirane for å sjekka forholda»

Hjarta til Isak hoppe øve fleire slag, og han kjenne kvalma stiga. Kjenne og på eit gryande hop. Kan det…kan Even….

«Det finnes ikkje noko lista øve kven det er, men me har informasjon om at mange av dei er flytta til Stalag 111A, som ligg sør for Berlin»

«Jonas….»

Jonas høyre spørsmålet utan at Isak seie det høgt. Ser på han med medkjensle, smile lett.

«Eg veit ikkje Isak, eg veit ikkje om Even er der. Men det er jo ein moglegheit for det»

«Eg trur det, Jonas. Eg trur at han er der, og vente på å få komma heim til meg. Eg nekte å tru noko anna»

Isak nikke og smile, kjenne hope flagra så ein liten sumarfugl i hjarta hans. Smile til Jonas, det fyrste ekte smilet sidan juni.

«Eg er med, Jonas»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> På Noregs frigjeringsdag kjende eg at det var vikteg å posta eit kapittel med hop i, eit hop så no flagre i Isaks hjarta ❤
> 
> Dei siviliinternerte nordmenna på godset Gross Kreutz la ned ein stor og viktig innsats for å samla inn namna på nordmenn i tysk fangenskap, ofte med fare for eiget liv. Ei av dei var Wanda Heger. Eg anbefal alle å lesa hennar bok om opplevingane sine frå krigen 😊 Den heite, Hver fredag foran porten 😊❤


	20. Eg er her

Isak kikke på den store samlinga framføre seg. Det er hundrevis av menneskjer, lastebilar, kvite bussar med raude kors på taket og fleire motorsyklar. Det er eit levande kaos, og Isak står og trekk inn alt så skjer.

Han er i København, saman med Jonas og fleire frå kompaniet hans. Det er blitt mars, og det er nokre forsiktige vårteikn i lufta.

Dei har vore der nokre dagar, og vore med å gjera alt klart. Isak har, saman med det andre helsepersonellet, pakka medisinsk utstyr og stabla det i bussane saman med bårene. Jonas har fyke rundt og malt bussar, henta bensin og pakka feltkjøkken.

Nye vener har dei fått og. Soldatar, helsepersonell og frivillige har sitte å snakka om alt så ligg framføre dei. Det er ei heilt spesiell stemning i lufta. Folk er spente og nervøse.

Isak har vorten kjend med sjukepleiaren Anniken. Dei hadde vorten sendt på oppdrag etter fleire bandasjar, og hadde snakka mykje på vegen. Isak likte den latterfulle og alltid smilande Anniken. Ho hadde eit svært positivt syn på livet, og fekk han stadig til å le.

Det var godt å le også.

Ho hadde komen øve han ein kveld då han satt for seg sjølv under eit tre og tenkte på Even. Kvar han var, kva han gjorde og om han var ok. Hadde tørka på tårer idet ho kom, og ho hadde sett på han lenge.

Så hadde ho sitte seg ned ved sidan av han. Hadde ikkje sagt noko, men tatt tak i handa hans og holde den. Holde den lenge.

Kikka på han med snille og varme augo, og han hadde stolt på ho. Så han hadde fortalt ho om Even. Om Even sin. Smilt gjennom tårene av å fortelja nokon om kjærasten sin. Nokon andre enn Jonas.

Då han var ferdig hadde ho smilt til han, og takka for at Isak fortalte ho om Even. Hadde stryke han øve armen, og sagt at ho var sikker på at Even var ok.

 

Even er ok. Even må vera ok.

Det var alt han tenkte på då dei drog frå København. Snigla seg nedøve mot Tyskland, spente og nervøse.

Dei neste dagane var eit salig kaos. Dei køyrde på utbomba vegar, speida etter bombefly og møtte på haugevis av menneskje. Menneskje så bar på ein bult eller drog på ei kjerre, og såg ut så dei ikkje visste heilt kvar dei skulle.

Dei fekk vera med å ta i mot eit born midt på vegen og. Han og Anniken insisterte på at dei måtte hjelpa dama så var midt i ein fødsel, sjølv om fleire av oberstane meinte det ikkje var tid til det.

Men ut av bussen gjekk dei og hjalp til. Støtta så godt dei kunne, og fekk gleda av å ta i mot ein velfødd liten gut. Hjalp mora med å vaska han, og pakka han inn i nokre tepper dei fann i bussen. Dei forstod ikkje eit ord av det ho sa til dei, men gleda øve å ha fått hjelp var svært tydeleg.

Isak tenkte mykje på fødselen på vegen til Hamburg. Tenkte på born og Even. Mest Even. Såg for seg Even så far, og tørka nokre tårer svært diskret inn mot bussvindauga. Han visste sjølvsagt at det ikkje var mogleg for dei å få born, men tanka varma han uansett der i den kvite bussen.

 

12.mars var dei framme ved hovudkvarteret for operasjona, Friedrichsruh Slott. Slottet tilhøyrde Otto von Bismarck, som var ein bekjent av Folke Bernadotte. Han hadde stilt det til disposisjon for det Svenske Raude Kross. Det passa svært godt, all den tid det låg i nærleiken av Neuengamme. Det var der alle fangane skulle samlast, var avtala svenskane hadde gjort med tyskarane.

Dei hadde nett åte middag då det kom to amerikanske soldatar springande og ropa etter hjelp. Rett bak dei kom fleire soldatar berande på ei båre. På båra låg det ein såra soldat med blodet rennande frå eit sår i hovudet.

Isak og eit par andre lækjarar tok dei med seg inn i slottet og starta akutthjelp, medan Anniken og fleire andre sjukepleierar sprang etter utstyr. Dei sørgde og for at fleire av soldatane donerte blod.

Dei haldt på i nokre timar før soldaten endeleg vart stabil, og bytta på og halda vakt på han dei neste timane. Isak satt og kikka på soldaten då fleire av dei amerikanske soldatane kom inn for å sjekka korleis dei gjekk med kameraten deira.

Isak informerte dei om korleis det gjekk, før dei gav han fem flasker med sjampanje. Hadde gitt det til alle så hadde hjelpt kameraten deira, dei hadde funne hundrevis av flasker i eit forlat slott utanfor Hamburg.

Han prøvde å sei at det ikkje var nødvendig, det var hans plikt så lege å hjelpa, men dei insisterte valdsamt. Ikkje visste han kva han skulle med dei, men tok dei uansett med seg i sekken sin då han gjekk for å sova litt.

 

Neste morgon drog dei av garde til Neuengamme, og Isak klarte så vidt å sitta i ro. Han var svært nervøs, og hadde hundrevis av hopande sumarfuglar i magen.

Even. Even. Even.

Vel framme i leiren stig han ut av bussen, drar pusta djupt av synet og lukta så møte han. Lukke augo og tel til ti, før han sett  i gong.

Dei neste timane flyg av garde, og han er så sveitt at det renn på ryggen hans. Han har sydd på sår, bandasjert og spjelka, haldt hender, trøysta og gitt vatn til ei mengd med menneskje.

Han er nøydt å henta fleire bandasjer og nokre tepper, og spring for å henta det i den eine bussen. Finn det han treng med raske bevegelsar, og skal til å gå ut då han ser det.

Synet så får hjarta hans til å stogga.

Ein ganske lang kropp og ljost hår.

Hundrevis av kjensler fer gjennom han dei få metrane det tar bort til båra. Det er så vidt han klare å pusta, og alt er stengt ute. Han høyre ingenting, ser ingenting.

Ser kun på det ljose håret.

Slepp alt han har i hendene og stogge ved sida av båra. Kjenne på hjarta så dunke så eit lokomotiv, kjenne på alle sumarfuglane så har sloppe laus.

Det finnes ikkje noko anna, er ikkje noko anna. Ingenting anna enn det synet så møte han på båra.

Der ligg Even.

Hans Even. Hans livs kjærleik og verdas beste mann.

Augo hans er lukka, og hans er ganske bleik. Har vorten tynnare, og har nokre skrammar her og der.

Men han puste.

Isak blunke febrilsk på tårene og har mest lyst å slenga seg rundt Even. Kyssa han og aldri sleppa han.

Men det kan han jo ikkje gjer. Ikkje der.

Så han svelg djupt nokre gonger, og tar tak i Evens hand. Stryk den forsiktig, lar tommelen gli øve den klamme huda. Tar pulsen, den er sterk og rytmisk.

Lar handa gli opp armen til Even og bøye seg øve han. Late så han sjekke øyra hans, medan han kviskre mjukt.

«Eg er her, Even. Du er ikkje aleine, eg er her»

Ser at augelokka bevege seg fleire gonger, før Even opne augo sine. Kikke litt rundt før augo hans møte Isaks.

Blått møte grønt, og verda står stille.

Det er ingen ljodar, ingen andre til stade, alt forsvinn.

Det er berre dei to, og augo så ljose av lengsel, av kjærleik, av ro.

«Eg elske deg, Isak»

«Eg elske deg, Even»

Ikkje aleine meir, det er dei no.

For resten av livet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eg må innrømma at eg har gleda meg veldig til å posta dette kapittelet 😊❤
> 
> Sjukepleiar Anniken er ein homage til to veldig fine damer i livet mitt, så er eg både heldig og takknemlig øve å få lov til å kalla ein venn ❤❤❤


	21. Resten av livet

Isak og Even lev saman resten av livet. Vert svært gamle saman og elske kvarandre kvart minutt, kvar time, kvar dag.

Då dei kjem tilbake frå Tyskland, får dei bu sjå Jonas. Han har eit ledig rom, og synes berre det er fint med selskap.

Dei bruke mykje tid saman. Tid til å snakka, elska og gråta. Even fortell om korleis det var i leiren, og Isak snakke om Dumfries og alle dagane utan Even. Det vert svært hudlaust til tider, og dei bruke mykje tid å leggja planar.

Planar for resten av livet.

Saman. Oss. For alltid.

Dei har bestemt seg for å leva saman, kan ikkje vera frå kvarandre ein einaste dag meir. Veit kva lovar og verda seie, men dei vel å ikkje la det bestemma øve dei. Haldt på å mista kvarandre, haldt på å mista sitt livs kjærleik, og då er det ingenting anna så er viktig.

Er einige om at det hjelp at Even er dekorert krigsheilt, og vert feira kvar han går. Ein snakke ikkje om krigsheltar har dei funne ut.

Det er heller ikkje viktig for dei å visa kjærleiken sin til alle, det held at dei får visa den til kvarandre. Hope sjølvsagt at verda skal endra seg, men det er nok for dei.

Nok no.

 

Då fredsdagane kjem til Noreg, heise dei det norske flagget att og syng «Ja, vi elsker» for full hals. Og så kjøpe dei eit hus saman.

Eit raudt hus med hage, så står heilt aleine i nærleiken av skogen. Dei fylle det med møbler, teikningar og liv. Lage middag saman og vaske opp, søv saman kvar natt. Vakne saman kvar morgon i kokongen sin.

Lev saman.

Isak jobbe på Ullevål nokre år, før han tar vidareutdanning i psykiatri. Bruke mykje av tida si på å jobba med traume og PTSD. Bruke erfaringane sine frå krigen til å hjelpa alle dei så treng det. Starte til slutt sin eigen praksis, og vert svært etterspurt.

Even undervise nokre år i Forsvaret, og fortell om opplevinga sine under krigen til unge soldatar. Synes det er veldig gøy å undervisa, så han utdanne seg som lærar, og jobbe på barneskulen i mange år. Han elske det, elske å læra dei små borna om tall, ord og livet.

Dei reis øve heile verda, ser mange land og treff att folk dei vart kjend med under krigen. Kvart år, i januar, tek dei ei veke fri og reise att til Dornoch. Får alltid låne hytta til Callum McDonald, og bruke dagane i senga, karet og ute på tur. Gjenoppliv alle sine fyrste gonger, og ler.

Ler med kvarandre og av kvarandre, ler for dei har så mykje å le av.

Eit år tar dei turen tilbake til Dumfries og. Tar seg ein tur til den gamle leiren, til elva og treet. Kysse litt under buskane og tar med seg ein stikling heim.

Plante den i hagen og ser treet veksa seg høgare for kvart år. Då det har vorten ganske så høgt kjøpe dei to store trestolar og sett dei under treet. Sitt der kvar dag heile sumaren med kvar sin heimelaga is og prate. Ler og kysse.

Berre fordi dei kan.

Venekretsen deira veks, og dei får oppleva mykje fine dagar med dei. Bryllaup, born og endelause middagselskap. Dei er ofte barnevakt, og elske å høyra på bornelatteren så ljome gjennom huset, gjennom hagen, gjennom hjarta deira.

Saknet etter eigne born er der nokre gonger, men det hjelp å ha møkje born i livet sitt. Hjelp å få passa på dei, lesa, hjelpa og vera nokon å gå til.

 

Dei fem flaskene med sjampanje frå dei amerikanske soldatane står i kjellaren deira, lagra under eit teppe til heilt spesielle anledningar.

Den fyrste opne dei den dagen dei flytte inn i det raude huset sitt. Er slitne, sveitte og svært lykkelege. Står på kjøkkenet, kikke på alt rotet og ler med heile seg. Skåle i krigssjampanje og kysse. Kysse med alt dei har og er, før dei innvie kjøkkenet på skikkeleg vis.

 

Den andre opne dei i 1972, då § 213 i Straffelova vert endra.  Lova så har kriminalisert seksuell omgang mellom menn vert oppheva. Ein dag dei har venta på, hopa for, og båe jobba mot på sine små vis.

Dei skåle i krigssjampanje og kysse. Kyssa har vorten seinare med åra, dei har ikkje så mykje hast så før, men ein av deira favoritting er fortsatt å kyssa. Den natta lar dei kroppane sei alt det hjarta deira syng.

 

Den tredje opne dei i 1977, då Norsk Psykiatrisk foreining stryk homoseksualitet frå lista øve mentale forstyrringar. For Isak er det både ein personleg og fagleg siger. Som styremedlem av foreininga har han kjempa for det i mange år.

Dei et ein god middag den kvelden, skravle i veg og skåle i krigssjampanje. Dei kysse, kysse mjukt og forsiktig, før dei vaske opp og ler saman. Legg seg i senga deira, så har vorten større med åra, og kviskre i natta.

 

Den fjerde opne dei i 1993, då Stortinget vedtek Partnerskapslova. Dei feire med hagefest, grilling og alle venene sine. Held kvarandre i handa heile kvelden, og kikke på alle dei fine folka dei har i livet sitt.

Utpå kvelden kjem nokre naboar innom og, og vert med på feiringa. Det raude huset deira har fått mange naboar med åra, og heile gata er fullt opp av liv og røre.

Even og Isak elske det.

Dei skåle i krigssjampanje og kysse. Kysse mjukt og forsiktig med alle rundt seg.

For det kan dei gjer no.

Den natta går dei sakte inn på soverommet sitt, og legg seg i den mjuke senga si. Dei har bytta rom, og ligg no i fyrste etasje. Det er blitt litt for tungt å gå opp og ned trappa kvar dag, sjølv om dei støtte kvarandre.

Sånn så dei alltid har gjort.

 

Den femte og siste flaska opne dei i 2008, då Regjeringa vedtar ein felles ekteskapslov. Dei har vorten 91 og 93 år gamle, og det er bryllaupsdagen deira.

Dei tar turen til rådhuset, saman med Anniken og Mikael, saman med forloverane sine. Isak er veldig glad for at Anniken er der, ho ha vore ein av hans beste vener sidan krigen. Har feira alle dei gode dagane med han og Even.

Akkurat så han og Even har feira alle dei gode dagane med ho. Ho hadde gifta seg med sin Håkon ein nydeleg maidag i 1947, og det var ei av dei finaste augeblikka Isak hadde vore med på. Dei hadde fått fire born, og 12 barneborn, alle var der med dei i rådhuset.

Den einaste så mangla var Jonas, han låg heima med omgangssjuka og var svært lei seg for at han ikkje kunne vera der. Men Eva var der, saman med dei tri borna deira og alle barneborna.

Dei stod framføre flokken sin, lova og elska kvarandre og vera saman for resten av livet sitt. Lot orda vaska øve seg, og humre litt heilt privat inntil kvarandre. Har jo elska kvarandre kvar dag sidan 1944, men det er fint å få lov å gjera det offisielt og. Vert litt rørte og må tørka nokre tårer.

Mikael syng ein kjærleiksong og Anniken les eit dikt av Halldis Moren Vesaas. Då dei skal utveksla ringar smile dei mjukt til kvarandre. Drar fram ringane dei har bore rundt halsen, bore rett øve hjarta sidan fredsdagane i 1945. Dei lar ringane gli inn på ringfingeren, og kysse mjukt. Tørke litt på tårer og ler litt.

Ringane er inngravert med, «Du gjer meg modig» Alle orda dei treng, og så har vore deira heile livet.

 

Då dei kjem heim att sett dei seg i kvar sin stol under treet sitt. Snakke litt om dagen, snakke om korleis verda har endra seg sidan dei var unge. Tørke litt tårer og vert svært sentimentale øve tanka på at verda vart betre.

Betre for dei.

Dei skåle i krigssjampanje og kysse mjukt. Lar leppene bevega seg seint mot kvarandre. Kviskre mjuke ord, og held handa til kvarandre. Sånn så dei har haldt kvarandre kvar einaste dag.

Sitt livs kjærleik.

Kviskre om kor heldige dei var så fann kvarandre. Snakke om livet sitt, humre av gode minner.

Høyre på treet deira så svjushe, Dumfries-treet med alle sin vakre blomar. Kysse litt meir og drikk sjampanje.

Berre er. Dei to. Oss.

Slik det har vore heila livet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being with you made me brave ❤ Det var orda så satt i gong denne historia 😊 Som så mange andre gonger, og eg tippe ganske mange av dykk har det på same måten, fekk orda meg til å tenka på Even og Isak ❤
> 
> Eg har alltid vore svært interesert i 2. verdskrig, og har lese ein del bøker om emnet. Frå Wanda Hegers, Hver fredag forann porten til Kristian Ottosens bøker om nordmenn i fangenskap under krigen. Det fekk meg til å villa putta Even og Isak inn i den konteksten. 
> 
> Eg har skrive mange forskjellige historiar om gutane, men eg trur nok at denne er favoritten, om det er lov å sei 😊😘 Det har vore litt sårt til tider, og eg skal ærlig innrømma at eg har felt nokre tårer under skrivinga.
> 
> Det har av den grunn betydd litt ekstra at den har fått så utruleg fin mottaking 😊❤ Fått så utruleg mange fine, rørande og veldig varme ord 😍😍  
> Tusen, tusen, tusen takk for all kudos, for at DU har lest og kommentert 😊❤ Det har betydd veldig mykje for meg, og har vore svært, svært rørande ❤❤❤
> 
> Being with you made me brave ❤


End file.
